los fantasmas de Marshall Lee
by Sofia Bianco
Summary: Marshall lee es un muchacho de veintiséis años, apuesto, seductor y sobre todo mujeriogo, que ve a todas las mujeres como objetos convirtiéndolo en una persona arrogante y engreída. Pero su vida dará un cambio drástico cuando se le aparezcan tres chicas fantasmas dispuestas a mostrarle su pasado, presente y sobre todo su futuro.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos y todas! Mi nombre es Sofia. Este es el primer fanfic que publico. Hacia mucho tiempo que pensaba hacer esta historia con los personajes de hora de aventura. Esta de mas por decir que tendrá algunas escenas parecidas a la película pero el resto es todo mio. Bueno, solo era eso, espero que disfruten tanto como yo esta historia con nada menos que con nuestro vampiro favorito como el protagonista.

* * *

Los fantasmas de mis ex

Capítulo 1

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos, minutos que para él se le hacían eternos con tal de que la nueva modelo llegara. En su expediente formulaba que era una mujer hermosa y sobre todo de muy buen cuerpo, sus instintos le advertían que no planeara nada por el momento ya que esperaba que la mujer cumpliera sus expectativas, como buen crítico debía evaluar cada uno de sus rasgos y aprobarla.

Revisaba con sumo detalle cada una de las fotos que se hallaban esparcidas en el escritorio de su gran y lujosa oficina intentando de elegir cuales serían las elegidas para exhibirlas en la portada de su nueva revista. Debía desechar las que le parecían un tanto problemáticas y poner las que lucieran más apasionadas, las más sexys y bellas.

Su nombre era Marshall Lee, jefe de la empresa de revistas más destacadas y una de las más progresivas, y claro que aquel merito se lo había ganado por las distinguidas bellezas que a diario escogía para sus fotos y a las cuales les sacaba provecho, porque cada mujer que lo conocía caía directamente a sus pies. Cualquiera que lo conociera lo describiría como alguien seductor, estricto a lo referido a sus gustos y sobre todo mujeriego. Siempre estaba al asecho de cualquier hermosura que se le cruzara en el camino, nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de pescar una y siempre lo conseguía.

Sus reglas eran bastante simples. Verificar que la chica fuera de su agrado era lo primordial, invitarle un trago y comenzar su juego de seducción. Su lista se dividía en dos clasificaciones, "las fáciles" y "las difíciles" Los lugares esenciales a los que iba para lograr su cometido eran, los bares, las fiestas y sobretodo los sitios para jugar. Cada tanto atrapaba alguna presa y si no pasaba con él la misma noche juntos la calificaba como "difícil" y aquello le daba más trabajo pero era algo que le encantaba. Cada vez que conocía a una era un nuevo reto para él y siempre intentaba de superarse a sí mismo, lograr que con cada cortejo que se le ocurriera ella se rindiera ante él, era una de las tareas que más le divertía hacer. Después de todo, su vida era tal y como siempre había querido "perfecta".

Sus ojos se detuvieron en algo que no le gustó, frunció el ceño y acercó la fotografía a su rostro para verificar que lo que había visto no había sido producto de su imaginación.

-¡Marceline!-

A los dos minutos llego por la puerta una chica de su misma edad, tenía el cabello suelto, negro como la noche, pálida como un vampiro con unos jeans azules y una blusa negra. Entró con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro, expresión que habría matado a su jefe del susto si no se hubiese encontrado concentrado en su molestia. La chica no tardó en alcanzarle un té en cuanto escucho su llamado ya que lo conocía perfectamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió ella de mala forma llamando la atención de Marshall.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó mientras señalaba con ímpetu la fotografía.

-¿Qué significa que?- volvió a responder ella de la misma manera solo que ahora con curiosidad.

-Miralo por ti misma- la de cabellos negros se acercó al escritorio y observó la foto que su jefe le había señalado- ¿Qué puedes ver ahí?-

Lo único que Marceline vio fue la imagen de una chica, bastante atractiva debía admitir, en una pose seductora llevando solamente ropa interior azul oscura y tacos del mismo color mientras sostenía con delicadeza un pequeño sombrero en su cabeza.

-¿Una de tus antiguas victimas implorando que alguien la observe?- dijo irónicamente mientras revolvía la taza con una cuchara manteniendo un rostro calmado.

Marshall volvió a observar la foto, no se había acordado de que la modelo alguna vez fue una de las suyas, descubrirlo hasta lo había sorprendido.

-Fallaste por poco, ¿Puedes ver lo que lleva en el rostro?-

Marceline acercó la cara para ver y entender la molestia de su jefe hasta achinar los ojos, lo único que vio fue un tumulto oscuro en la mejilla izquierda de la mujer. La de cabellos negros volvió a mirarlo confundida.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ahora?-

-Aquella verruga en su rostro, ¿en qué pensabas cuando la seleccionaste y me la enviaste? ¿Sabes que con un problema así hubiera ensuciado la imagen de la empresa?-

-Para empezar, tú fuiste el que la selecciono y tampoco le veo nada de malo hazle fotoshop y listo- la chica se sentó en una de las sillas del escritorio mientras que Marshall hacia lo mismo del otro lado.

-Hay Marceline, mi querida Marceline. Un error como este y provocare que cualquier tipo de mujer quiera venir a pedir trabajo y tú sabes bien que aquí aquello no se puede-

La chica se cruzó de piernas poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ya lo sé cielo, me quedó claro desde que empecé a trabajar contigo y ahora tomate un té, te hará bien para tus problemas de histeria-

Marshall aceptó sin queja lo que había preparado su más grande ayudante sabiendo que ella era la única que sabía hacerlo como a él le gustaba luego agarró la fotografía y se la tiró de manera brusca.

-Quiero otra, intercámbiala esta misma tarde-

Marceline lo observó agotada sabiendo que la rutina siempre se repetía cada vez que pasaba una situación así.

-Me dijiste lo mismo la semana pasada y descalificaste como a seis ¿estás seguro?-

-Muy seguro, me da pena por parte de Ester o Estrella o ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

Marceline levantó una ceja intentando de asimilar lo absurdas que se oían las palabras de su jefe.

-Estela, y si quieres mi opinión yo te diría que pensaras en darle tu típica explicación ya que hace meses que me está molestando preguntándome cuando la vas a llamar al igual que Tifani, Meg, Zoe…-

Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos simplemente para molestarlo mientras miraba hacia arriba.

-Bueno está bien, que pesadas- se llevó el té a la boca mientras descansaba sus piernas arriba de su escritorio en forma satisfecha- A todo esto ¿Ya llego la nueva modelo?-

-Llego hace varios minutos ahora mismo está siendo atendida por los estilistas-

De repente el de cabello oscuro se puso de pie torpemente al recibir la noticia.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- dijo terminando a las apuradas el té y poniéndose su saco oscuro.

-Tu tampoco me preguntaste- contesto ella calmadamente mientras tomaba su piza papeles al igual que la taza ahora vacía.

Salió disparado como una bala hacia el tercer piso seguido por su ayudante, las ansias de por fin conocer a la mujer lo estaba volviendo loco. Al llegar al salón de los estilistas casi todos los allí presentes, sobre todo las chicas, lo saludaron dulcemente mientras sentían como se les iba el aire al ver pasar a su amor platónico tan cerca de ellas. Su traje de cuero, la manera en cómo se lucia, su cabello oscuro y aquellos ojos cafés con un toque rojizo sin mencionar que era increíblemente atractivo y que cada vez que sonreía derretía a más de una. Pero la atención de su jefe estaba puesta en la nueva que hacía unos segundos había salido de la habitación para que le hicieran las medidas adecuadas despertando la envidia de las demás.

Ante los ojos de Marshall aquella chica era toda una obra de arte, casi todo su vestuario tenía un toque de roza, su cabello era de un salmón claro, llevaba un vestido del mismo tono, incluso la piel. Se acercó con la típica confianza y le tomo de las manos, gesto que ruborizó a la chica.

-Es un gusto conocerte, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Ella lo observó melosamente.

-Soy Candy-

-¿Candy? Un nombre bastante dulce, ¡Marceline!- no tardó en llegar la secretaria hasta colocarse a su lado- lleva a Candy al set para sacarle las fotos-

La chica de pelo oscuro condujo a la nueva modelo hacia el sitio indicado, al rato Marshall apareció dando un aplauso haciéndoles entender a los que estaban presentes que ya era hora de trabajar. A Candy la colocaron delante de un panel blanco mientras comenzaban a maquillarla y para sorpresa de ella a quitarle la ropa.

-Esto es un sueño hecho realidad Marshall- dijo ella intentando de parecer segura aunque la estaban desprendiendo de toda prenda.

-Sí, lo sé, todas quisieran tener la suerte que tú tienes- respondió este sin perder su toque seductor mientras preparaba junto a otro empleado la cámara.

-Pero, ¿esto es necesario?-

-Claro que sí, te ves esplendida-

Al terminar la frase Candy había quedado en ropa interior conservando solo sus tacos, en ese momento Marceline llegó con una manzana y se la entregó a Marshall y este se acercó a la modelo colocando la manzana arriba de su cabeza.

-Espera ¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella sin entender porque había agregado una fruta.

-Muy bien, así me gusta, escucha, lo único que tienes que hacer es mantener la manzana intacta en tu cabeza, miras a la cámara y sonríes-

-Pero ¿De qué sirve esto?-

-Tu solo confía en mi- en eso le beso ambas manos provocando que ella se pusiera nerviosa- solo levanta la cabeza, te vez preciosa-

Aunque las palabras del galán la calmaron un poco, no paraba de preguntarse porque debía sacarse una foto de esa manera. Marshall regreso y se estableció al lado del camarógrafo.

-Muy bien, ahora Candy, ¿viste esa mujer que está allí?-

En cuanto Candy giro la cabeza se encontró con una mujer bastante corpulenta, llevaba un gorro que tapaba casi todo su cabello salvo un mechón rubio que le sobresalía y andaba vestida con lo que parecía ser un trapo con las mangas arrancadas, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue el arco y flecha que portaba con ella.

-Su nombre es Susan Strong- Marshall lee prosiguió- y es una de las mejores arqueras de la historia, ella le disparara una flecha a tu manzana en el momento justo en que saque la foto ¿entendiste? Tú solo concéntrate en sonreír y estar relajada-

La mirada de Candy se transformó en una llena de temor pero ya era tarde, Marshall ya estaba contando.

-Está bromeando ¿verdad?-

Marceline negó con la cabeza en una actitud bastante seria haciéndole entender que lo que pasaba era la pura realidad.

-Aquí vamos, uno…-

-¡Espera, espera…!-

-Dos- Susan ya estaba preparando el arco.

-¡Aun no estoy lista!-

-¡Tres!-

Lo único que se escuchó en el set fue el grito de Candy al momento que la manzana en su cabeza fue perforada por la flecha de Susan.

Claro que después de tal persecución Marshall aprovechó para invitarle un trago a la chica de cabello rozado en su propia oficina y luego, como era de esperarse, la atracción que uno sentía por el otro llego al límite de besarse sin pudor y caer en uno de los sillones del pelinegro.

-Tienes que saber que no soy una chica fácil- dijo Candy mientras besaba el cuello de Marshall.

-Si lo sé, eres especial- le respondió el de manera divertida viendo lo irónica de la situación y sin prestar atención a las palabras de la chica.

-Hablo en serio, quiero que me respetes- comenzó a desabotonar su camisa de una manera lujuriosa mientras que el pelinegro nuevamente la dejaba en corpiño.

-Sí, lo que tú digas preciosa-

Hubieran continuado, de no ser por la repentina aparición de Marceline irrumpiendo en la oficina para abrir las ventanas.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Marcie?- le pregunto el mientras se tapaba la cara por los rayos de sol que se colaron por los vidrios desde el exterior, a todo esto Candy volvió a colocarse su prenda apenada por que la secretaria los había visto.

-Hazte cargo de una vez por todas de tus antiguas amantes o yo misma me encargare de que tu reputación se arruine Marshi- contesto ella imitando su vos al final.

-Ha si ¿Quiénes?-

La chica de cabello negro se cruzó de brazos, a todo esto su jefe se rio sabiendo lo que su secretaria era capaz de hacer si no cumplía con lo que le pedía.

-Bueno está bien, te prometo que lo hare- empezó nuevamente a juguetear con Candy besando el cuello de la chica mientras ella sonreía- pero para después ¿sí?-

-No, ahora- su vos fue cortante provocando que ambos fuesen interrumpidos. Marshall la volvió a mirar levantando una ceja.

-¿Ahora?-

-Marshall, he pasado la mitad del año cubriéndote y engañando a esas chicas hasta el punto de no poder dormir por sus estúpidos mensajes de media noche, al menos rompe con ellas de una manera decente, me conoces bien, creo en el karma- aquello lo había dicho de una manera tan calmada y dulce que hasta daba miedo.

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco, beso los labios de Candy y se puso de pie de mala manera.

-Está bien, está bien, pero solo un minuto-

Marceline solo pudo responder con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Tu eres experto más que nadie en esto Marshi-luego observó a Candy y repentinamente cambio su cara a una más amable- ¿Te apetece café?-

Aunque la modelo se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud de la pelinegra, su ofrecimiento no le venía mal.

-Cortado, si puede ser-

-En seguida te lo traigo, y tu- nuevamente se dirigió a Marshall en forma asesina- ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

La secretaria camino hacia la salida pero antes se asomó por la puerta para repetir un "ahora" y desapareció de la oficina.

-¿Siempre es así contigo?- le pregunto Candy mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

Marshall a todo esto se sentó frente a su computadora y tecleo algunos botones para comunicarse con sus ex.

-Sí, puede que de miedo pero es una buena persona-

El pelinegro consiguió llamar a las tres chicas por igual solo faltaba que ellas les respondieran.

-¿En verdad vas a romper con ellas por video?- le pregunto Candy imaginándose la situación mientras sacaba de su bolso su maquillaje para luego aplicarlo a su rostro.

Marshall no respondió, simplemente espero a que su mensaje fuera contestado. Las tres chicas respondieron por igual y de repente aparecieron tres ventanas en su computadora, en la primera mostraba a una chica rubia y de ojos verdes saludándolo felizmente, en la del medio otra de cabello marrón y piel pálida observándolo con dulzura, y en la tercera la imagen de una chica asiática con el rostro melancólico.

-Hola Marshall-

-Hola mi tigre salvaje-

\- Konnichiwa Marshall-chan-

Marshall se revolvió en cabello de manera seductora mientras pensaba las palabras para terminar con todo de una buena vez.

-Hola Tifany, hola Meg y hola Natzuki o Nitzuki o como se diga tu nombre-

Las tres chicas se sorprendieron al mismo tiempo sin enteder porque Marshall les hablo a cada una de una manera tan fría.

-¿Hay alguien más en línea?- pregunto Tifani levantando una ceja mientras se acercaba mas a la cámara.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? Estuve días intentando comunicarme contigo- dijo Meg con el rostro confuso e ilusionado al ver a su amante atreves de su computadora.

Marshall se aclaró la garganta, Candy lo observó y contuvo la risa, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al ver aquel espectáculo.

-Miren, la hare corta, chicas, es duro para mi decirlo pero lo nuestro no puede funcionar-

Y como era de esperarse para el pelinegro no le pareció ninguna novedad que sus tres amantes quedaran perplejas por sus palabras y que todas comenzaran a hablar al mismo tiempo pidiéndole una explicación.

-¿Estas rompiendo conmigo por video llamada?-

-¡Creí que era la mujer de tu vida!-

-¡Anata wa watashi o fuwatari shite imasu! Naze anata wa kore o okonau nodesu ka?-

El pelinegro se tocó la cara cansado de recibir las mismas palabras ¿No había ninguna que se le ocurriera algo más original? Por eso, aquello era lo único que odiaba hacer cada vez que pescaba una nueva.

-Chicas ¡Chicas!- dio un aplauso y todas se callaron para poder oírlo- En serio, la pase bien, gracias a todas por hacerme pasar momentos placenteros pero ya es hora que cada una tome su camino, adiós-

Las tres nuevamente comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo implorando cada una por su parte pero Marshall ya se había desconectado y no tardo en apagar la computadora.

Se voltio con su típica sonrisa tentadora para ver con ojos lujuriosos a Candy.

-¿Quién dijo que no podía hacerlo en un minuto?- dijo como si aquello fuese algo digno de admirar.

-Eres malo- le contesto la modelo sonriente mirándolo de arriba abajo comprendiendo perfectamente porque aquellas chicas se habían ilusionado tanto con él.

Marshall se acercó a ella y acaricio su mejilla derecha.

-Ese es mi apodo lindura, tu no lo sabes, pero cuando me propongo algo siempre termino consiguiéndolo.

Candy se dejó seducir por él dejando que este besara su cuello de una forma apasionada.

-Ya pude darme cuenta-

El pelinegro se separó de ella para volver a ver su rostro con liviandad.

-¿En que estábamos?-

Para su respuesta, Candy le sonrió de la misma forma dando a entender lo que querían ambos. Sin duda, su nueva víctima había caído.

Lo primero que hiso al bajar de su auto fue llamar a Marceline para pedirle los últimos formularios de las nuevas modelos que comenzarían a trabajar, esta vez él se encargaría de escoger una nueva foto para la revista.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su apartamento cuando alguien lo llamó, el pelinegro volteo el rostro hacia la izquierda para encontrarse con una figura muy conocida de un chico bajo y cabezón que corría dirección a él mientras levantaba una de sus manos para saludarlo.

-No otra vez- se dijo Marshall en un susurro.

No se pudo hacer el tonto y simular que no lo había escuchado porque ya había cometido el error de verlo, tal vez el chico no lo tomaría tan mal si lograba meterse a su departamento antes que lo alcanzara. Pero ya era tarde, el chico ya estaba al lado de él.

-Hola Marshall ¿Cómo andas?- le pregunto de manera amigable.

El pelinegro se rasco la nuca simulando una sonrisa.

-Un poco cansado, ya sabes, el trabajo y todo eso ¿Y tú?-

El muchacho agrando más su sonrisa ya que nuevamente estaba hablando con su ídolo.

-¡Muy bien! Mis estudios progresan bastante, mi mama dice que soy todo un prodigio-

-Me alegra oírlo-

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de ambos, silencio que para Marshall se le hacía una eternidad.

-Bueno he…me gusto verte- el pelinegro estaba a punto de entrar pero el muchacho lo detuvo.

-Espera Marshall ¿Ya pensaste en donde presentar mi historia? Es que tengo unas ansias inmensas de saber que la pueden aceptar-

Marshall sabiendo que le iba a pregunta aquello, miro al chico agotado de tener que escucharlo.

-No Cuber, aún no he encontrado el lugar indicado, pero si quieres que te de un consejo primero que la lea alguien más antes de presentarla para que estés seguro de querer publicarla-

Marshall pensó que con eso bastaría pero aquello había dejado con más dudas a Cuber provocando que el muchacho comenzara con una serie de preguntas, las cuales el de pelo negro ni oyó porque ingresó por la puerta para evitarlo. Aun así Cuber también entro con la intención de seguirlo.

-Entonces ¿Quieres decir que si es aprobada por alguien la podre publicar y se hará un libro famoso?-

El chico parecía ilusionado, actitud que molesto demasiado a Marshall ya que siempre lo consideraba un pesado por tratar siempre del mismo tema.

-Es probable- fue lo único que respondió comenzando a caminar más rápido para perderlo en el camino mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

-¡Genial! Entonces ¿puedes leerlo tú?-

Al pelinegro casi le agarró un paro por aquella petición.

-¿Qué?- miro al chico con el rostro contraído- Cuber, me caes bien, pero no creo ser la persona indicada para aprobar tu historia y tampoco me gusta leer mucho-

-No es necesario que la leas, te la puedo contar ahora mismo-

-En serio no creo que haga…-

-Mi historia se centra en el futuro, la Tierra cambio debido a una guerra de champiñones-

Marshall se tapó la boca para no reírse.

-¿Champiñones?-

-Así es, y el ultimo humano que quedo es el protagonista, él junto a su perro se enfrentan a diferentes aventuras ¿qué te parece?-

-Interesante Cuber, interesante- Marshall logro llegar al ascensor y una vez que apretó los botones entro en el- pero, ya sabes que no tengo tiempo-

Las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse pero las manos de Cuber las detuvieron por un momento.

-Espera espera, te la mandaré por e-mail y luego me dices tu opinión ¿sí?-

Era verdad que el chico estaba bastante confiado y esperaba con ansias una respuesta positiva. Marshall puso los ojos en blanco y respiro profundo.

-Si si lo que tú digas, ahora ¿puedes…?-

Cuber al darse cuenta de lo que hacía soltó la puerta para que así el ascensor pudiese cerrarse.

-¡Te la mandare hoy mismo!- dijo esto último saludándolo.

Marshall también lo saludó con la sonrisa más falsa que le salió y una vez que estuvo solo se rasco la cabeza agotado.

-Idiota-

Se desplomó en su cama para quedarse unos cuantos segundos mirando el techo. Había sido un día bastante cansador y se merecía un buen descanso. El departamento en donde vivía era todo lo que una persona pudiese soñar, piso de caoba, lámparas enormes de aceite rojas adornaban las paredes, cuadros de sus más grandes músicos preferidos, una habitación respetable, yacusi y una vista excelente, sin mencionar el buen vino que reservaba para cuando invitaba a una chica. Se estiro y se sentó cómodamente, tomo su laptop y reviso algunas de sus páginas favoritas, en ese mismo momento el mensaje de Cuber apareció en su e-mail y tal como lo había dicho el chico, se trataba de su historia. Marshall se refregó los ojos, desde ayudo al chico involucrándose en una pelea y sobronando a sus compañeros de colegio para que lo dejaran en paz, lo había puesto en un pedestal. Cuber lo admiraba y nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad para ayudarlo en todo lo que el necesitara y hasta cumplirle caprichos. Marshall lograba sacarle provecho, eso era verdad, pero habían ocasiones en las que Cuber se volvía demasiado pesado y ahora que estaba emocionado por crear una boba historia la cosa era peor, a cada rato le preguntaba si encontraba un sitio en donde pudiese presentarla, cosa que molestaba demasiado a Marshall. No podía decir que no le caía bien pero tampoco dejaba que el chico abusara de su llamada "amistad" con él.

Tecleó algunos botones y abrió el archivo de la historia de Cuber, a los dos minutos presiono en donde indicaba "borrar" y el archivo se eliminó.

-Un problema menos- se dijo y apagó la laptop.

Se puso de pie y agarro una botella de cerveza para luego tomar algunos tragos. La sensación era deliciosa pero aún no se sentía satisfecho. Se quedó unos cuantos segundos frente a la ventana admirando el paisaje de los edificios mientras la noche caía con la botella en la mano, observó hacia su costado encontrándose con una guitarra, mejor dicho, la que fue su guitarra.

Era casi toda roja, la forma del traste similar a la de un hacha mientras que en el final colocada una pequeña calavera. Sonrió recordando cómo se la pasaba llevándola a todas partes, había sido una parte esencial de él.

La tomo y la admiro por un buen rato, se la coloco calmadamente y empezó a tocar las cuerdas, el sonido que produjo fue tan horrible y desafinado que hasta se tuvo que rascar un oído.

-Porquería- expresó con un deje de repugnancia y la tiró devolviéndola a su lugar.

Volvió a tomar algunos tragos cuando en eso sonó su celular. Era Candy que lo invitaba a una fiesta que se haría esa misma noche. Por su puesto que el gran Marshall Lee aceptó, él era conocido como el rey de las fiestas.

Se puso la ropa adecuada, unos jeans oscuros con zapatillas rojas, una camisa gris oscura sobre todo su chaqueta de cuero. Se revolvió su melena negra haciéndola parecer más salvaje mientras se echaba desodorante y por último se colocó sus anteojos oscuros. Se miró al espejo guiñándose un ojo.

-Si mi tío Simon me viera ahora, diría que soy todo su orgullo-

Tomo las llaves de su auto y se condujo a vivir una vez más una noche exitosa.

Eran como las cuatro de la madrugada cuando la alarma de su celular sonó. El pelinegro con pocas ganas consiguió apagarla pero ya se había despertado, miró a su lado, una chica hermosa de cabello pelirrojo se hallaba descansando al lado de él, ni siquiera noto el despertador. Marshall se rascó la cabeza empezando a recordar como había terminado en la casa de la chica ayer, una sonrisa libidinosa se le dibujo en el rostro, aquella noche la había pasado excelente. Se levantó haciendo el menor ruido posible y empezó a cambiarse rápidamente, en eso oyó un suave murmullo de la pelirroja que se acomodaba y estiraba su brazo en donde debería estar él. Marshall se acercó a la cama y besó su boca para dormirla nuevamente pero ella había conseguido enganchar su brazo sin dejarlo escapar. El pelinegro tuvo que ser sumamente cuidadoso para zafarse de su agarre con toda la lentitud del mundo.

Una vez libre, se dirigió a la puerta y salió al exterior. Hacia un frio para morirse, la nieve inundaba todo al su alrededor pero no nevaba por suerte. Marshall se subió a su auto sabiendo que dentro de poco tenía que ir al trabajo, una siesta en su casa no le vendría mal.

Ya temprano en su oficina, se encontraba ocupado en su computadora cuando Marceline irrumpió nuevamente. En cuanto Marshall desvió su atención en ella se llevó un sobresalto enorme que casi se cayó de la silla. La chica parecía un zombi, traía una cara de los mil demonios y si su mirada hubiese sido una flecha, ya lo hubiera matado.

-¡Marceline! ¿Qué te ocurrió? Pareces sacada de la película del exorcista-

La chica de cabello oscuro no dijo nada, simplemente sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo su celular, tecleó algunos botones y se lo mostró a su jefe subiendo el volumen. Del teléfono surgió una vos proveniente de un mensaje a vos. La reconoció al instante, era de la chica pelirroja.

-Hola Marshi, la noche anterior la pasé muy bien, espero que se vuelva a repetir, llámame-

Otro mensaje.

-Hola Marshi, quería saber cuándo me vas a llamar, sé que tal vez debes tener trabajo pero aun así te extraño, llámame ¡bye!-

Siguiente mensaje.

-¡Hola! Otra vez yo, quería saber cómo andabas y si me llamarás, estoy esperando hace horas. Hasta pronto ¡Te quiero!-

Nuevo mensaje.

-Marshall ¿Qué pasa que no me llamas? ¿Acaso te soy indiferente? ¿Acaso te hice algo? Si es así quiero saberlo. Estaré esperando tu llamada-

Ultimo mensaje.

-Marshall Lee ¡eres el peor hombre que conocí en mi vida! Me dejaste botada como una cualquiera, pero esto no se quedara así ¡Te juro que no se quedara así! Algún día descubriré en donde vives y cortaré a tu amiguito porque aquello es lo único que una persona tan despreciable como tu puede amar ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Te odio!-

Marceline cortó el mensaje para mirar a su jefe con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Hace falta que te responda?-

Marshall quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, luego observó a su ayudante y aguantó las ganas de reírse.

-Escucha Marcie, no es mi culpa, ellas se lo buscan por meterse con tipos como yo, es un mundo injusto pero uno aprende de sus errores-

-Marshall, a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo saber sobre tu vida íntima pero la próxima vez que te acuestes con una desconocida hazme el favor de darle tu teléfono en vez de utilizar el mío para escapar ¿quedó claro?-

-Afirmativo- pero lo único que recibió fue la fulminación de ella utilizando sus ojos para intimidarlo- por favor, cambia esa cara, a ver dime, ¿Verificaste que todo esté en orden?-

La chica de cabello oscuro respiró hondo tomando nuevamente su piza papeles comenzando a leer cada página.

-Como tres veces- la chica voltio otra página hasta que su mente se acordó de algo- Ha casi me olvido, ayer te llegó un mensaje de tu amigo Finn-

Al oír aquel nombre, el pelinegro la observó perplejo sin creer que estuviera hablando en serio.

-¿Finn? ¿Y para que llamó?-

Marceline frunció el ceño sin prestarle atención debido a que se hallaba concentrada leyendo los papeles.

-¿Yo que se?, revísalo en tu computadora, adiós-

Una vez que la chica se fue. Marshall comenzó a buscar en su computadora encontrándose con que literalmente el mismísimo Finn en verdad le había mandado un mensaje.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto? Creo que había sido después de terminar la secundaria. Tantas cosas habían pasado que ya no se acordaba mucho. De todos los amigos que alguna vez tuvo, el había sido el único que se mantuvo en contacto con él por un largo tiempo. Prácticamente se habían criado juntos y hasta se podían llamar hermanos si querían. Pero aun así le resultó extraño que su amigo de la infancia se hallara acordado de él hasta ahora, bueno, tampoco es que él puso mucho empeñó para seguir en contacto.

¡Hola Marshall! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Sé que hemos estado sin contacto en los últimos años pero aun así quiero saber cómo estas y que es de tu vida. La razón por la que te llamo es simple. Dentro de una semana será mi cumpleaños y a los dos días el aniversario de la propiedad de tu tío Simon, planee con los chicos juntarnos allí. Pasaremos toda la semana y en el último día festejaremos mi cumpleaños. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes? Confírmamelo una vez que leas esto. Por los viejos tiempos ¿sí? Espero tu respuesta.

Marshall se quedó un buen rato pensativo sin saber que responder ¿Pasar toda una semana en la antigua casa del tío Simon junto a personas que ya ni se acuerda de sus nombres? Le parecía un tanto extraño. No era su estilo convivir con gente, era algo que le desagradaba. Volvió a leer el mensaje y luego desvió su mirada al calendario que estaba colgado en su oficina, faltaba tiempo para estrenar la nueva revista y todavía faltaban algunas cosas que retocar. Tal vez no sería un problema después de todo. Lo meditó por un buen rato hasta que por fin se decidio.

Nos vemos allí.

Fue lo que le respondió.

-¡Marceline!-

Nuevamente la secretaria apareció con otra taza solo que esta vez era café.

-¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!- preguntó ella dejándole la taza en su escritorio.

-Cancela todas mis citas, tú te harás cargo de la empresa por una semana-

La cara de Marceline fácilmente se podía comparar con la de una actriz recibiendo un Oscar.

-¿Y a qué se debe esta repentina decisión?-

-Finn me invitó a pasar junto a sus amigos una semana en la casa que fue de mi tío Simon-

Se colocó su saco oscuro y tomo un sorbo del café. Marceline se quedó un buen rato asimilando las palabras hasta que una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

-¿Tu? ¿Conviviendo con gente en una mansión durante una semana?- la chica estalló a carcajadas ante la mirada aludida del chico mientras esperaba que ella termine.

-Ya sé que suena estúpido, pero es mi amigo y será su cumpleaños ¿tu entiendes no? Es como una responsabilidad-

Marceline se calmó por fin pero aún seguía tentada.

-No durarás ni un día-

-Lo sé- terminó el café y se apresuró hacia la puerta mientras tomaba sus cosas- Eso sí, quiero que me mantengas informado de lo que pasa ¿entiendes?-

-Lo que tú digas jefe-

Al momento que el muchacho desapareció, Marceline continuó con las risas mientras se instalaba en su nuevo sitio que ocuparía por unos cuantos días. En su mente aun rondaba la imagen del pelinegro en aquel lugar.

-Vas a sufrir Marshi-

Y acomodó ambas piernas arriba del escritorio planeando mil maneras de como llevaría todo ahora que ella sería la nueva jefa.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola hola a todos. Espero que la estén pasando muy bien. Acá les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

Finn apareció en la sala con una bandeja llena de tazas con chocolate caliente. Pero ninguno de sus amigos le prestó atención debido a que se hallaban en una disputa si debían colocar los sillones de izquierda o a la derecha, dejando al chico rubio perplejo por la situación.

-Ya te dije, es mucho mejor si lo pones de esta manera, podremos levantarnos a buscar agua sin ningún obstáculo en la oscuridad- se quejó una chica bajita, con demasiados rizos de colores rojizos y llevando un vestido del mismo color.

-Estas equivocada, si la pones de ese lado, nos estarás cerrando el espacio al baño, mis piernas son cortas no puedo simplemente saltar el sillón- le contestó un muchacho también bajo, el cual vestía un traje verde agua haciéndolo parecer un pequeño robot.

Mientras los dos discutían, los demás los observaban como si se tratase de un espectáculo.

Finn se acercó lentamente a uno de sus amigos con la intención de preguntarle qué estaba pasando.

-Han estado así durante dos horas- Jacke, que así se llamaba el que le explicó las razones observó las apetitosas tazas de chocolate caliente que Finn había traído- gracias- y tomo una para llevársela a la boca.

-He Mora, Bmo- ahora se dirigió a los que discutían pero ninguno le hacía caso- Recién es el primer día ¿podrían tratar llevarse bien? ¿Por favor?-

Aun no entendía como siendo adultos continuaban con sus típicas peleas de adolescentes, ambos se detuvieron sabiendo que no podían empezar con arruinar la semana por una tontería, el rubio le fue ofreciendo el chocolate caliente a cada uno de los presentes hasta notar que alguien faltaba.

-Oigan ¿Y Fionna?-

-¿Tu hermana? Hace rato que no aparece- le contestó una chica de cabello mucho más rubio que él, de piel prácticamente de tonalidad amarilla con un vestido con demasiados accesorios que cualquiera que la mirara pensaría en desayunar.

-Pero tienen que estar todos, aún faltan personas-

-¿Adivinen quien llegó?-

Todos se voltearon a ver a la chica que de repente apareció por la puerta, su cabello parecía inflamado y era de un naranja fuego, con un vestido que le hacía juego haciéndola parecer una modelo ante los ojos de todos y más ante Finn que en seguida se ruborizó.

-¡Alba!- gritaron las tres chicas que se hallaban en la sala para abalanzarse hacia su amiga.

-O mejor dicho, princesa Flama- comentó un chico de cabello rozado con el peinado hacia arriba sentado de piernas cruzadas con la taza de chocolate en la mano mientras observaba con alegría a las cuatro chicas abrazadas.

-A mi también me da gusto verte Gumball- dijo la pelirroja y en seguida sus ojos se desviaron hacia Finn que se había quedado en shock con la bandeja en la mano temblándole desde que la vio entrar.

-Ho…hola Alba estás más alta- dijo el rubio algo nervioso.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias!- Alba se le acercó y lo abrazó-estoy feliz de volver-

En ese momento la bandeja se le cayó provocando que la taza con el contenido adentro se esparciera por toda la alfombra de la sala.

-Huy perdón- se disculpó ella dispuesta a levantar la taza.

-No… ¡No te preocupes! Yo lo recojo, tu solo ponte cómoda-

El rubio levantó como pudo el desastre que hiso mientras que los demás comenzaron a charlar entre ellos, el que ayudó a Finn a limpiar la alfombra fue Jacke ya que él fue el único que se dio cuenta de la actitud que tomó su amigo al ver a la pelirroja.

-Hermano, te conozco, no puede ser que aún no puedas superarlo-

Le dijo su amigo de bigote mientras colocaba la bandeja con la taza en la pileta de platos.

Ambos se encontraban ahora en la cocina mientras que Finn se pasaba las manos por su cabello apenado.

-¿De qué hablas Jacke? Habrá sido tu imaginación-

Jacke levantó una ceja sin creer ninguna de las palabras que había dicho el rubio.

-Si quieres mi consejo, empieza a buscar con qué entretenerte, porque de otra forma te la pasarás la vida entera deseando algo que no ocurrirá- el hombre de bigote agarró una botella de cerveza y tomó algunos tragos-¿Qué te parece Lumpy? Aún sigue soltera-

-No empieces a ser de casamentero, la última vez que trataste de ayudarme terminé con una herida en la pierna gracias a una de tus amigas, aún tengo la marca-

Jacke se rió recordando aquel suceso tan cómico y se llevó la botella a la boca. En eso escucharon las risas de sus amigos provenientes desde la otra sala.

-¿Crees que haya sido una buena idea todo esto?- le preguntó con algo de duda en sus palabras.

-¡Claro que si Jacke! Ya verás ¡La pasaremos genial!-

Para sorpresa del hombre, el rubio salió disparado hacia la salida.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?-

-¡A buscar a mí hermana!-

Marshall conducía tranquilamente por la carretera, a sus costados, no había ninguna casa o construcción hecha por el humano al alcance de su vista, estaba en el medio de la nada. Cada tanto revisaba la hora, eran las once de la mañana y aun no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Con cada kilómetro que recorría se estaba arrepintiendo. ¿En que estaba pensado cuando aceptó la invitación? Aquella casa no había sido usada durante años por nadie, sabía perfectamente que el tío Simon nunca hubiese permitido tal celebración. Pero, aunque fuera difícil de creer, Finn tenía tanto derecho de utilizar esa propiedad al igual que él, ya que Simon había dividido la herencia entre ambos, ¿las razones? Ni idea, tal vez el tío Simon quiso hacer por primera vez una buena acción, posibilitando al rubio un buen sitio para estudiar y vivir, sus padres habían sido amigos de él. Seguramente comenzarían con charlas de grupo, juegos y preparaciones para la fiesta. Todas aquellas cursilerías juntas lo terminarían matando. Desgraciadamente Marceline había tenido razón al decir que no sobreviviría al primer día. Tal vez podría inventar alguna excusa, como por ejemplo, que le hallara surgido un improvisto en el trabajo y tendría que regresarse antes, esa era una buena idea. Ya se le ocurriría algo, por otro lado le interesaba saber que era de la vida del rubio y de los otros ¿Y qué mejor oportunidad que esta? Conociéndose, dudaba mucho que después de esa semana volvieran a verse.

Algunos metros más y ya entraría a la propiedad. Hacía rato que había comenzado a nevar provocando que el chico se molestara ya que la acumulación de la nieve obstruía su vista tapando por completo el vidrio de adelante. De repente, una figura se le cruzó en el camino sorprendiéndolo, la chica había salido de la nada. Con extrema rapidez consiguió frenar el auto antes de provocar una tragedia, pero la desconocida siguió su camino sin siquiera darse cuenta que estaba a punto de ser atropellada.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué no te fijas antes de cruzar?-

El pelinegro volvió a poner en marcha el auto con menos ganas de llegar a la mansión que antes.

Mientras tanto, los muchachos ya se habían juntado recorriendo las distinguidas salas de la gran casa provocando que los recuerdos de los días que habían pasado allí durante su niñez se acumularan en sus mentes.

A todo esto Cake apareció desde el jardín de atrás, era una mujer morena, de cabello rubio opaco con algunas partes teñidas de blanco, su rostro lucía agotado y rojo por la baja temperatura. Se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de hacerse un té pero no contó con que se encontraría con el amigo del rubio, el cual había terminado de hablar por teléfono con su esposa. La mujer comenzó a caminar despacio directo a la puerta de salida con el propósito de volver por donde llegó, pero no lo logró ya que en cuanto Jacke la vio, no dudó en llamarla.

-¿Cake?-

Ella se dio la vuelta fingiendo sorpresa.

-¡Jacke! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí! Puedes hablar tranquilo, no te quito más tu tiempo-

-¡No! No hace falta, recién terminé de hablar con Iris, ya sabes, los niños querían saber cómo estaba-

-Hay que lindura de hijos tienes- dijo rascándose la cabeza nerviosa.

-Sí, sí lo son- dijo el de manera orgullosa.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo en el que no hubo comunicación.

-He ¡bueno! Te veo en el salón grande-

Se propuso a salir de allí pero nuevamente Jake la detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¿Sabes en donde está Fionna? Finn la ha estado buscando por toda la casa y aun no la encuentra- al notar que Cake no contestaba, el de bigote levantó una ceja-Tu debes saber dónde está ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Es más, yo también salí al jardín para ver si la encontraba pero ni rastro de ella-

-Cake-

-¡Esta bien! Las dos salimos en trineo a recorrer algunas colinas del bosque pero el trineo se rompió y tuvimos que regresar a pie, luego de muchos metros Fionna se dio cuenta que perdió su gorro favorito, yo le dije que debíamos volver, pero ella no me hoyó, entonces apostamos en que ella no conseguiría encontrarlo para antes del mediodía- Cake hablaba sumamente rápido provocando que con cada palabra el hombre de bigote agrandara más los ojos- Ella dijo "¡Lo conseguiré!" y yo le dije "no lo lograrás" luego ella dijo que si, y yo después le dije que no y luego…-

-Cake ¡Cake!-dijo Jacke interrumpiéndola con su mano-¿Qué pasó?-

Cake respiró hondo antes de continuar.

-Ella se fue al bosque sola, me quedé esperándola varios minutos y como vi que no regresaba la fui a buscar, pero no conseguí encontrarla, entonces creí que me estaba haciendo un juego, así que regresé a la casa para ver si estaba aquí-

El hombre se tapó la cara con la mano procesando las palabras de su amiga.

-Si Finn se entera de esto ¡las mata a las dos!-

-¡No le digas nada! Ya sabes lo sobreprotector que es con ella-

Jacke levantó una ceja.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué harás? ¿Dejaras que Fionna se congele en ese sitio? ¿Y si le pasó algo?-

-Conozco a Fionna y sé que cuando se propone algo, siempre lo logra, el bosque no es rival para ella-

-¡Cake!-

En ese momento apareció Finn dejándolo perplejos a ambos.

-¡Cake! Qué bueno que estás aquí ¿Sabes en donde esta Fionna?-

La mujer de cabello blanco y rubio comenzó a modular unas cuantas palabras sin sentido al igual que Jacke que intentaba de planear alguna excusa para decirle a su amigo.

-Yo…yo he-

-¡Bueno no importa! Ya me encargaré de ella, vengan, los junté a todos en el salón grande-

Una vez que ya todos se reunieron, Finn les dio la bienvenida.

-¡Primero que nada! ¡Estoy muy contento de que hayan venido! Habrá una serie de actividades que haremos el resto de los días, pero se los contaré después, aún falta Marshall-

Todos quedaron perplejos sin esperarse aquello, la sorpresa fue tan grande que la sala se fundió en un silencio. El rubio los observó extrañado, se había imaginado una reacción más positiva del grupo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

-¿En verdad invitaste al mismísimo Marshall Lee?- le preguntó Lumpy con el rostro totalmente contraído como el de sus amigos.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

Los presentes comenzaron a titubear dándole entender al rubio sus opiniones.

-Escuchen, puede que se haya alejado por un tiempo y que también hallara cambiado en los últimos años pero ¡vamos! ¡Es nuestro amigo!-

-Querrás decir "era"- corrigió de repente Alba llamando la atención del resto- la última vez que hablé con él, me dijo que mi cabello era la réplica exacta de una fogata y que debía controlar mis problemas de neurastenia. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Yo misma se cómo controlar mi enojo! ¡Él es solo un ignorante que no sabe nada sobre mi vida! ¡Y aun se atreve a criticarme burlándose de mí por internet! ¡Si fuera por mí, le arrancaría aquella melena que dice llamarla perfecta y lo obligaría a convivir un mes junto a mi padre para que vea lo que se siente ser ordenado como un perrito y hacer todo lo que le pidan! ¡Agh no lo soporto!-

Alba no se estaba dando cuenta que estaba exprimiendo una servilleta y que esta se estaba desintegrando a pedazos debido a la fuerza de sus manos.

-He Alba, tranquila- le recomendó Gumball dándose cuenta al igual que los otros la actitud que había tomado la pelirroja.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?!- El grito de Alba sobresaltó a todos haciendo que ahora el de cabello rozado le causara pavor.

-Chicos, por favor, tómense las cosas con calma- habló Finn para intentar de alivianar la tensión.

-Lo que sucede Finn- ahora le llegó el turno a Jacke de hablar- es que Marshall Lee no es el típico sujeto que le agrade convivir con más personas, bueno, sin mencionar lo falso, hipócrita, arrogante y presumido que es-

-Agregando también que es atractivo, sensual, sexy y tiene toda una cola de chicas detrás de él- aclaró Mora con ojos soñadores, pero su manera de describirlo molestó a sus amigos, quienes la miraron serios- ¿Qué? Es la verdad-

-Quisiera tener su suerte- admitió Bmo mientras se imaginaba a él mismo en la situación del pelinegro.

Finn respiró hondo buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Okey escuchen, sea como sea, debemos recibirlo bien. Ya verán que la pasaremos bomba, después de todo, esta es una más de tantas veces que nos juntamos, estoy seguro que si intentamos llevar las cosas amistosamente nos sentiremos cómodos y además…-

-Aquí está por quien lloraban-

En ese momento una vos bastante familiar se hoyó desde la puerta de entrada. Finn entonces se dio media vuelta ya que era el único que se encontraba de espaldas y sonrió.

-¡Marshall!-

El pelinegro dejó caer su maleta al piso para luego abrazarse con Finn, ambos se dieron palmadas en la espalda amistosamente.

-Que gusto verte hermano- le dijo al rubio y revolvió su cabello dejándolo despeinado- sigues siendo más bajo que yo-

-Bueno, eso es lo único que no cambió en mí. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-

-Cansador, pero con una botella de ron se me pasa-

Ambos muchachos rieron. Luego Marshall comenzó a saludar a los demás que traían sonrisas falsas en sus rostros.

-Flamita ¿cómo estás? Ya no pareces un hobbit, mentira estoy bromeando-

Marshall se dio la mano con Alba, la cual tenía unas ganas inmensas de patearle en su entrepierna pero se contuvo y un poco más tranquila le mostró sus dientes.

-Hola, tú también estás cambiado ¿Aun sigues sacando fotos a mujeres semidesnudas?-

-La empresa está progresando enormemente-

-Me alegra oírlo- y contó lentamente hasta diez en cuanto el pelinegro pasó a saludar a los otros.

-¡Hola Marshall que gusto verte aquí!- dijo Mora hablando por sus otras dos amigas.

El muchacho comenzó a meditar hasta que las señaló una por una.

-Mmm… ¿Princesa Mora? Princesa Desayuno y… ¿Princesa Grumosa era?-

A Lumpy aquello último no le agradó mucho, pero consiguió sonreírle.

-Vaya, no nos han llamado por esos apodos desde que éramos niños ¿Recuerdan aquel juego?-

Dijo la rubia denominada con el apodo Princesa Desayuno.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? A Marshall lo llamábamos vampiro por ser demasiado pálido- agregó Lumpy recordando la infancia.

Marshall Lee cruzó miradas con Cake mientras dejaba hablar a las tres chicas entre ellas.

-¿Cake?-

-¿Marshall?-

-Aún te debo aquel juego ¿verdad? Te prometo que un día de estos saldaré mi deuda-

-Gracias por avisarme- la mujer le contestó indiferentemente provocando un escalofrío al muchacho de pelo negro.

Luego llegó el turno de Gumball. Marshall lee le mostró la palma de la mano dándole entender al chico de cabello rozado que debían chocarse las manos, pero al momento de intentar de hacerlo, el pelinegro retiró la suya rápidamente provocando que Gumball errara el saludo.

-Fallaste. ¿Qué hay chicle? ¿Aun sigues siendo el principito caballeroso?-

Marshall abrazó con su brazo el cuello de Gumball haciendo que este no pudiese resistir debido al peso.

-Hueles a alcohol- dijo este sintiendo la pestilencia que emanaba el pelinegro.

-Valla, caballero y detecta olores. Deberías abrir tu propia pastelería ¿Qué dices?-

Gumball no supo que responder porque el pelinegro ahora se dirigió a Bmo quien se le inclinó tomando una de sus manos.

-Tienes que decirme ¿Cómo lo haces?-

Marshall levantó una ceja confundido por cómo se le dirigió el hombre petizo.

-¿Cómo hago qué?-

Bmo lo observó idolatrándolo y se separó un poco.

-Que todas las chicas te amen-

El de cabello oscuro sonrió, ya muchos le habían preguntado lo mismo. En su mente planeó algo para sacar provecho.

-Ese es un pequeño secreto que te contaré si ahora me traes ron, pero no cualquier botella, tiene que ser del bueno-

Bmo agrandó la sonrisa imaginándose que aquel secreto era un tesoro y que en cualquier momento sería suyo.

-¡Ahora mismo te lo traigo!- y se dirigió hacia la sala de la izquierda.

Marsha Lee se cruzó de brazos y miró a Finn señalando a Bmo con su pulgar.

-Me agrada el enano robot-

Luego sus ojos se movieron automáticamente hacia la única persona que aún no había saludado. El hombre de bigote con cortesía agitó su mano.

-¿Cómo te trata la vida Marshall Lee?- le preguntó Jacke analizándolo con la mirada.

Marshall contestó con toda confianza.

-Mejor que nunca-

La cosa parecía ir bien. Bmo llegó como una bala trayendo consigo una botella de ron y un vaso, el pelinegro ni siquiera agradeció, simplemente se llevó el líquido a la garganta para luego saborearlo en su boca. Se sentía raro volver, había pasado tiempo desde que estuvo en aquella mansión, tan desolada y tan fría, que le resultó difícil creer que un evento de celebración se concebiría allí. El grupo se hallaba ahora disperso, cada uno atendiendo lo suyo acepto Bmo, que era el único que le estaba prestando atención con la necesidad de obtener acceso a lo que él llamaba don. Ante aquello supuso que sería una buena oportunidad de abandonar el sitio. Pero en eso, Finn ya se estaba aclarando la garganta en cuanto decidió que ya era tiempo de dar la bienvenida.

-Bueno, como decía antes, tengo preparadas una serie de actividades que haremos en el resto de la semana hasta el último día y… ¿Marshall? ¿A dónde vas?-

El pelinegro estaba a punto de abandonar la sala llevando su maleta consigo. Los demás se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban como el de cabello oscuro daba media vuelta mostrando su típica sonrisa falsa.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero prefiero ir a descansar. El viaje fue agotador, ya sabes, necesito un descanso-

-He…si claro, tomate un descansa todo lo que quieras, la habitación tres es tuya-

Marshall agradeció con la cabeza y se dispuso a abandonar la sala. A todo esto, Cake aprovechó para acercarse a Finn de manera preocupada.

-Finn, tu sigue con los chicos, yo me encargo de encontrar a Fionna- dijo está comenzando a ponerse su campera. Aquella intranquilidad la había estado comiendo viva desde que el rubio la condujo a ella y a Jacke al gran salón.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú sabes dónde está?- Finn se escuchó alarmado.

Pero el que se quedó más impresionado por aquellos argumentos fue Marshall, que se detuvo en el momento justo que mencionaron ese nombre. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que la hermana del rubio también podría estar allí, dándole un cambio drástico a sus planes.

El muchacho regresó a sentarse cómodamente en uno de los sillones apoyando ambos brazos por arriba del respaldo. Cake y Finn lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Sabes? Creo que mejor me quedo aquí un rato, no me vendría mal una charla grupal-

En el exterior, hacia unos cuantos metros lejos de la mansión, se alzaba a ver una figura femenina algo bajita envuelta en su campera llevando consigo dos deslizadores de madera en sus pies y una rama en cada mano. La chica se hallaba tiritando de frío, una gran capa de nieve cubría toda su cabeza, hombros y partes de su pantalón al igual que pequeñas escarchas se empezaban a formar en su ropa. Tenía el rostro congelado y rojo. Pero el propósito de por fin llegar a la puerta principal de la propiedad se realizó con la mayor de sus suertes. Tocó con suaves golpes la puerta ya que temblaba enormemente.

En cuanto los golpes se oyeron, Cake fue la primera en abalanzarse hacia la puerta encontrándose con su mejor amiga hecha un hielo.

-Tu niña, me debes una explicación- la regañó ella mientras la rubia ingresaba a la casa encontrándose con un extenso pasillo- Me alegra que no te hallara pasado nada, pero ¡en serio! ¿En que estabas pensando cuando te desapareciste? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?-

Fionna se bajó un poco su bufanda mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¡Fue increíble Cake! Hubo una avalancha de nieve-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Pero Fionna no hiso caso a la reacción tan aterrada de su amiga.

-Casi quedo allí congelada, ¿Quieres saber cómo logré escapar? Anda, pregúntamelo-

Cake puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?-

-¡Usando estos bebés!- manifestó la chica bañada aun en nieve mostrándole ambas ramas y las dos tablas de madera- Utilicé partes del trineo roto y arranqué dos de estas bellezas de los árboles, de esta manera conseguí armarme un equipo para esquiar y poder salir ¿No es maravilloso? Y tú decías que no podría hacerlo-

Fionna se hallaba bastante eufórica y segada por haber cumplido la apuesta, que sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar por el pasillo a grandes saltos de una manera alegre.

-Me alegra oír aquello, pero mientras tú te la pasabas jugando con la nieve, tu hermano se la pasó buscándote-

La rubia no hiso caso a sus palabras, conociendo a su hermano y lo sobreprotector que era con ella, no le parecía ninguna novedad aquella noticia.

-Pero ya estoy aquí, eso es lo importante y ¡ha!- se detuvo para sacar debajo de su abrigo un objeto- También cumplí con que traería mi gorrito sano y salvo. ¡Ja! ¡Te gané una vez más!-

-Te felicito Fionna, pero no creerás quien…-

-A todo esto ¿Ya sirvieron el chocolate caliente? No me ha parado de gruñir el estómago-

La chica no escuchó a su amiga debido a que el olor a chocolate inundó sus fosas nasales y se apresuró a todo pulmón para llegar al gran salón. Le dio una patada a la puerta ingresando al sitio como toda una heroína aunque el estado en el que se encontraba era horrible.

Todos los allí presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la hermana del rubio irrumpir de esa forma en la sala. Era la réplica exacta de un hielo parlante.

-¡Yo logré encontrar mi gorro!-

Pero su pose de victoria sufrió un colapso en cuanto visualizó a alguien que desgraciadamente se le hiso familiar. El muchacho de cabello oscuro se encontraba sentado en un sillón apoyando el talón de su pie derecho en su rodilla izquierda de manera galante y presumida junto una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Hola Fionna, tanto tiempo, te sienta bien la nieve en tu cara-

La rubia sintió el mundo caerle en sima. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes casi largando vapor por los orificios nasales.

-¡¿Tu?! ¿Qué haces aquí?- expresó casi como un grito apretando los puños.

-Tu hermano me invitó- le contestó en forma relajada mientra tomaba un pequeño pastelito que se encontraba arriba de la mesa de aperitivos.

-¡Fionna!- Finn se abalanzó a su hermana y la envolvió en sus brazos estrujándola-¿En dónde te metiste? No vuelvas a hacer algo así, y mírate, ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?-

Pero la chica no le estaba prestando atención, la rabia que en ese momento estaba sintiendo se debía a aquel muchacho de cabello oscuro, no había dejado de observarlo en ningún momento.

-Estoy bien, gracias- respondió de manera distante despegándose del abrazo de su hermano y comenzando a sacarse la escarcha y la nieve de su abrigo- ¿Podemos hablar un rato en privado? ¿Por favor?-

Finn levantó una ceja sin esperarse aquella reacción de la rubia pero igualmente aceptó diciéndole a todos que podían comenzar a comer y que luego el los acompañaría.

Una vez que los hermanos se encerraron en la cocina Fionna pudo expresar mejor sus palabras.

-¡¿Invitaste a Marshall Lee?!- miró a Finn con la cara totalmente contraída esperando que lo que estuviera sucediendo solo podía tratarse de una pesadilla.

Finn a todo esto aún seguía impresionado por la actitud de ella, se cruzó de brazos intentando de ser el más sincero.

-Primero, tranquilízate, estás muy alterada-

-¡¿Invitaste a Marshall Lee?!- insistió la chica con un deje de impaciencia.

-¡Si lo hice! ¿Qué les pasa a todos? De los demás podía esperármelo pero ¿de ti? ¿Acaso tú no eres la primera en dar segundas oportunidades a las personas?-

La rubia comenzó a sacarse los guantes y la bufanda en forma impacientada sin esperarse que un terrible estornudo la sorprendiera.

-Ese tipo, que aun tú lo llamas amigo arruinará la semana ¿Por qué Finn? ¿Por qué tuviste que invitarlo?- agarró una servilleta de un rollo y la utilizó para sonarse la nariz.

-Para empezar- dijo el rubio comenzando a hervir agua para prepararle un té, dándose cuenta del resfrío de su hermana- es mi cumpleaños y puedo invitar a quien yo quiera, y por otro lado, me pareció una buena idea que viniera, no todos los días podemos vernos y tú lo sabes bien-

-Pero justamente es por esas razones que no puedes reencontrarte con él, como si nada hubiese cambiado- contestó ella mientras se sentaba en una silla para quitarse el resto de hielo de su cabellera rubia-¿Estas consiente de la clase de tipo que es? Nadie lo soporta-

-Sí, estoy consiente pero tampoco debo meterme en su vida personal, si dejé que viniera fue para pasáramos un rato agradable, tu sabes muy bien como yo que crecimos juntos, así que no encuentro cuál es tu problema-

Fionna se cruzó de brazos y observó por la ventana. La furia la comía por dentro.

-Muy bien, has lo que quieras. Pero ni sueñes que comeré en la misma mesa que el-A Finn casi se le cayó la taza, Fionna se puso de pie y lo miró seria-te agradezco el té-

-Oye Fionna ¡Espera Fionna!- pero fue inútil, la chica ya había desaparecido.

Nuevamente el grupo se la pasaba de lo más lindo probando algunas delicias y escogiendo música para el ambiente, el único insatisfecho era Marshall que hacia como veinte minutos no le estaba respondiendo ninguna de las preguntas que Bmo le estaba haciendo. En ese momento vio ingresar a la chica rubia al salón con una expresión asesina en el rostro, ella ni lo miró, al parecer se dirigía a recoger su abrigo pero fue interrumpida por Alba, Lumpy y Mora obstruyéndole el paso.

-¡Fionna! Ahora que llegaste, acompáñanos a escoger la música indicada- dijo Mora tomándola del brazo.

-No gracias, no soy muy buena escogiendo música- la vos de ella se oyó apagada y sin emoción.

Entre las tres chicas se miraron extrañadas sabiendo perfectamente que la rubia siempre era la primera en elegir sus canciones favoritas.

-Hay vamos, y mientras tanto te contamos alguna información que sacamos del primo de Alba, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?- expresó Lumpy con ojos soñadores mirando a la pelirroja.

-Se los agradezco chicas, pero por ahora no tengo ganas…-

Pero sus amigas no le hicieron caso y se la llevaron con ellas hacia el set de cides para cuchichear algunas cosas.

Marshall aprovechó para dirigirse hacia la que sería su habitación, pero no contaba con lo que se encontraría allí. Casi todo el sitio estaba adornado con lámparas de colores, guirnaldas y cosas descartables pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la inmensa cantidad de regalos que esparcidos por todo el sitio.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó él pateando sin querer una caja de zapatos.

El pelinegro levantó la cabeza, solo para encontrar el cuadro del tío Simon adornado con corazoncitos y lucecitas de navidad.

-No, no, no, no, no- comenzó a quitarle todas aquellas cursilerías. El tío Simon se estaría revolcando en su tumba por haber cometido tal aseo en la que alguna vez había sido su habitación. Una vez que colocó el cuadro como estaba, le dio una pulida- no te preocupes tío, yo me encargaré de dejar este lugar como a ti te gustaba-

Comenzó a deshacerse de cada regalo tirando afuera de su habitación, tan concentrado estaba en lo que hacía que no notó a la chica rubia que hacía unos minutos que había quedado apoyada contra el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados.

El de cabello negro no se dio cuenta de su presencia sino después de vislumbrarla a través de del espejo de la habitación, los regalos se le cayeron torpemente.

-Fionna, que sorpresa- dijo él dando media vuelta para admirar a la chica.

La rubia continuó con su cara fría sin mostrar debilidad alguna.

-Mira, seré breve- Fionna se le puso de frente manifestando la misma expresión- Si vas a quedarte, quédate, pero si haces algo, mencionas o creas cualquier cosa que perjudique el cumpleaños de Finn, verás de lo que soy capaz-

Marshall ni siquiera pudo contestar ya que la hermana del rubio se retirò cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

-A mí también me gustó verte- le contestò usando una de sus manos como megáfono.

Era verdad que Fionna no había cambiado en nada. Seguía poseyendo la misma energía y fuerzas en aquellos ojos azules. Su cara fácilmente podía compararla con la de una niña berrinchuda pero eso era parte de su personalidad. Algo que notó fue que su cabello estaba mucho más largo provocando que Marshall quisiera olerlo una vez más. Pero la mirada que le expresó en ese preciso momento era una llena de desilusión y madura, una llena de odio y repugnancia.

Buscó en su bolso su celular y se apresuró en llamar a Marceline.

A todo esto, la chica de cabellos negros yacía cómodamente sentada en el escritorio de él escuchando a todo volumen una canción metalera mientras que unos empleados le estaban mostrando diferentes fotografías que ella misma debía escoger. Su celular sonó como tres veces pero Marceline no lo escuchó por la música.

-Vamos, contesta Marceline-

Marshall se lamentó. Sabía que no sería buena idea haber venido.

Se metió al baño de la habitación con el propósito de bañarse cuando fue interrumpido por unos golpes desde la puerta de la sala.

-¿Si?- preguntó Marshall casi gritando desde el baño.

-¿Marshall? Soy Mora, te aviso que dentro de poco comeremos ¿Quieres que te esperemos o…?-

-No, no hace falta lindura. Coman sin mí-

Se produjo un silencio debido a que la chica de risos rojos se ruborizó por el comentario del pelinegro.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Marshall se refregó la cara con las manos y se pasó shampoo en su cabello.

-Que no me esperen, no voy a comer-

-Ha bien, pero, ¿quieres que te traigamos la comida o…?-

-Morita, en serio, no se preocupen por mí-

-Está bien-

La chica bajita se retiró por el pasillo, en su cabeza solo se repetían las dos palabras que había mencionado el pelinegro. La había llamado lindura y Morita. Lindura y Morita, Lindura y Morita.

Marshall acabó de bañarse después de varios minutos. Pero la tranquilidad de su soledad fue interrumpida nuevamente por otros golpes desde el otro lado de la puerta del corredor. El de cabello negro puso los ojos en blanco, admitía que la petiza era una preciosidad pero al llamarlo dos veces solo conseguiría que la mandara a volar.

-¡Te dije que no tengo ganas de comer!-

Pero los golpes continuaron sin parar. Marshall entonces utilizó una toalla para taparse la zona que más utilizaba de su cuerpo y se dirigió a atender la puerta.

-¿Tengo que repetírtelo? No quiero…-

Pero se quedó sin aliento ya que la persona que se hallaba allí no era Mora ni mucho menos alguien vivo, sino que se trataba del mismísimo tío Simon quien lo saludó elegantemente con una copa en su mano.

* * *

 **Bueno, ya la cosa se esta poniendo interesante. Nuestro querido Marshall comenzará a sufrir. Tal como lo dijo Marceline. Eso es todo por ahora ¡bye!**


	3. Aviso

**¡Hola hola a todos y todas! No saben lo feliz que me puso que esta historia comience a tener comentarios, podría decir que hasta me emocione jeje.**

 **Este es un pequeño aviso que quiero hacerles antes de continuar con los capítulos.**

 **1) Como sabrán, soy algo nueva en esto de contestar los comentarios y mas los que no tienen cuenta. Así que no se sientan ofendidos si no pude hacerlo. Los comentarios los voy a responder acá, al igual que cualquier duda que tengan.**

 **2) Aclaro también que no puedo darles una fecha exacta de cuando se van a publicar los capítulos debido a que tengo estudios y se me complica un poco. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Esta historia continuara su curso.**

 **3) He notado que en el capitulo 2 hay algunos errores de ortografía y algunas palabras que me comí, (eso me gano por escribir apurada). Así que la próxima vez que noten algún error avísenme para arreglarlo.**

 **Como ya les dije, estoy muy emocionada por continuar esta historia. También quiero aclarar que en el próximo capitulo las cosas se le complicaran a nuestro vampiro favorito (risa malvada).**

 **Comentarios recibidos.**

 **Zack: Si, esta historia es 99% Fiolee y va a tener un poco de Finceline. Que bueno que te halla gustado.**

 **Guest: Jajaja. Fionna va actuar de esa manera con él por una razón. Me pareció bueno cambiar un poco la personalidad del personaje ya que el de la pelìcula lo trata con mas amabilidad.**

 **Si no vieron la película, véanla. Es una de mi favoritas, se llama "Los fantasmas de mis ex"**

 **¡Y bueno! Eso era todo lo que quería aclarar. Y tengo una pregunta para ustedes ¿Que les pareció el reencuentro de Marshall y Fionna? También pueden comentar sobre los demás personajes.**

 **Muy bien, hasta acá llego. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**


	4. Capitulo 3

**¡Hola hola a todos y todas! Bienvenidos a una nueva actualización. Este capitulo hasta ahora fue el que mas se me complicó y mas me divertí en escribir. Sin mas que decir. Acá lo tienen.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

La primera reacción que experimentó Marshall fue confusión y miedo, en especial miedo. Se quedó unos cuantos minutos parado allí, estático, sin decir ni una sola palabra, contemplando la imagen de su difunto familiar. Unas mezclas de emociones se enredaron en su cabeza, estimulando que las neuronas no le funcionaran muy bien. No pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar la puerta con el único objetivo de que sea lo que sea que hubiese visto, hallara sido producto de su imaginación, o el ron ya estaba comenzando a surgirle efecto. Aprovechó a ponerse su ropa interior y su pantalón de jean oscuro y esperó unos cuantos segundos algún nuevo indicio si algo sobrenatural volviera a pasar. Pero una vez que creyó que todo estaba en orden, reiteradamente oyó golpes provenientes de la misma puerta.

El pelinegro algo inseguro se repitió a si mismo que se calmara, o si no, perdería la cabeza. Respiró hondo y preguntó quién era, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Aun así, no supo de dónde sacó las agallas para abrir otra vez la puerta encontrando al mismo sujeto parado de la misma forma que la primera vez. El de cabello oscuro se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Sabes que es de muy mala educación cerrarle la puerta en la cara a un visitante? Yo no te crié así Marshi- expresó el anciano en palabras suaves mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a su boca.

Solo allí Marshall Lee recién pudo reaccionar.

-¿Ti…tío…tío Simon?- dijo casi tartamudeando.

-El mismo, ahora, ¿Te importaría?-

El hombre de cabello blanco ingresó a la habitación una vez terminada su frase mientras que su sobrino no hiso más que quedarse más perplejo de lo que estaba.

-Pero, esto no… ¿en verdad eres tú?-

El pelinegro tuvo que refregarse como diez veces los ojos con las manos aún sin creer lo que estaba pasando. El anciano simplemente lo miró levantando una ceja, como si la respuesta fuese de lo más obvia.

-Claro que soy yo hijo, ¿A quién más esperabas?-

El muchacho lo analizó bien con los ojos, dándose cuenta que literalmente, el mismísimo tío Simon se hallaba allí, en su habitación, frente a él. Estaba vestido como la última vez que lo vio, usaba una túnica color azul que le cubría sus brazos y le tapaba sus piernas. Petizo, obeso y con el cabello demasiado largo y extremadamente canoso, con una barba que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Además, su piel poseía un leve tono azul, haciéndolo parecer un hombre hecho de hielo, y para rematar, curiosamente llevaba una corona en su cabeza con una inscripción en ella bastante peculiar. Simon al notar la atención de su sobrino hacia la aureola sonrió.

-Aunque no lo creas, el apodo que tus amigos me pusieron sigue describiéndome aún después de la muerte- en las letras claramente podía leerse "Rey helado"-Pero ¿sabes? El nombre me sienta bien ¿Qué te parece?-

Pero Marshall se hallaba bastante ocupado procesando la situación, que solo pudo dar dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Tú estás muerto! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?-

Su tío terminó toda su copa y la dejó arriba de uno de los muebles.

-Te prometo que contestaré todas tus preguntas- le dijo como si se tratase de un maestro dándole una lección a un alumno-pero antes, necesito ir al baño-

-¿Qué tu qué?-

-Al baño ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir uno cuando te encuentras en el otro mundo? Ya lo experimentarás-

El pelinegro agrando aún más los ojos y contempló como su difunto tío se dirigía hacia el lugar mencionado, de forma apresurada. En cuanto este entró, Marshall estuvo algunos segundos solo en los que no sabía cómo debía reaccionar. Por un reflejo, miró la copa que Simon había dejado arriba del mueble intacta. Se acercó a ella y en cuanto se dispuso a agarrarla, no pudo, ya que sus dedos traspasaron el cristal.

-¿Pero qué…?- se preguntó así mismo.

En eso, oyó los suaves silbidos que solo pudo reconocer de donde y de quien provenían. El pelinegro entró al baño, encontrándose al hombre encorvado de espaldas a él, parado haciendo sus necesidades. Marshall se colocó a su lado sin despegar sus perplejos ojos del anciano.

-Así que ¿En verdad eres tú? ¿Eres real?- su sobrino intentó de acercar su mano a él, disponiéndose a tocarlo, pero rápidamente fue rechazada.

-Hey ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? No debes tocar a un hombre cuando está meando y menos a un fantasma-

-He…lo siento, solo que guau, no esperaba, encontrarte aquí, entiendes ¿Qué estoy diciendo?- se dijo mientras se daba un cachetazo para comprobar que fuese un sueño, pero lo único que consiguió fue una marca roja en su mejilla izquierda y que la aparición de su tío se riera.

-Veo que aun conservas tu humor. Bueno, hasta ahora lo único bueno que heredaste de mi-

Marshall lo miró más abrumado que antes.

-Oye, espera un segundo. ¿Por qué de repente te apareces? Si esto es un sueño, al menos necesito una explicación antes de despertar-

Pero con aquel comentario consiguió que el anciano nuevamente se riera. Una vez que terminó con lo suyo, se acercó a la pequeña pileta y comenzó a lavarse las manos para sorpresa del pelinegro. En el reflejo del espejo solo se divisaba al muchacho hablándole al aire.

-Primero, intenta relajarte. Solo vine a advertirte ¿Bien? Te he estado observando y desgraciadamente te estás pareciendo mucho más a mí de lo que esperaba-

Marshall parpadeó confundido mientras su tío se dirigía nuevamente a la habitación después de secarse normalmente con la toalla.

-¿Por qué dices "desgraciadamente"? ¿No deberías sentirte orgulloso?- salió a los tropiezos del pequeño cuarto para colocarse en frente del hombre mayor- ¿La gloria eterna? ¿Las fiestas? ¿Las mujeres?- dijo eso último de una forma melosa dándole entender el mensaje al tío Simon, quien respondió con una sonrisa libidinosa.

-Admito que me gustaría volver a aquellas épocas, pero ¿sabes algo hijo? La fiesta en algún momento tiene que acabar y solamente quedas tú, solo, intentando de limpiar el desastre que ocasionaste- otra copa de vino apareció por arte de magia en su mano y no tardó en llevársela a la boca.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó el pelinegro sin entender hasta a donde quería llegar su difunto tío.

-Escúchame bien- esta vez puso una cara demasiado seria- Serás visitado por tres fantasmas en esta semana ¿Recuerdas aquella historia antigua? ¿Sobre los espectros del pasado, presente y futuro? Digamos que conseguí hacer una excepción solamente para ti- y otra vez tomó de su copa.

Marshall solamente pudo carcajear al escuchar semejante mensaje y sin creer nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-¿En serio? No te hubieras molestado-

Pero lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa del anciano, ya que sabía perfectamente cuál sería la reacción de su sobrino.

-Marshi, aun estás a tiempo antes de terminar como yo-

-Mi vida está bien así como está. No necesito nada que la modifique-

-Estás advertido hijo, luego me cuentas como fue tu experiencia-

El muchacho entonces se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una broma del día de brujas como esperaba que fuera.

-Ya, enserio ¿En dónde está la cámara escondida?- dijo el pelinegro comenzado a husmear por los alrededores de la habitación con el propósito de hallar algo que le indicara que le estaban jugando una broma.

En ese momento, una corriente helada inundó la habitación abriendo por completo las ventanas. Marshall se apresuró para cerrarlas, con tal que la brisa no entrara más.

-Oye, en serio tío, no entiendo como…- pero al momento de darse la media vuelta, el anciano había desaparecido ocasionando que Marshall nuevamente se sorprendiera-¿Tio Simon?-le habló al aire-¿Estás aquí?-

El muchacho ahora solo, se quedó en silencio procesando lo ocurrido, era tan absurdo que empezó a reírse.

-Esto debe ser producto del ron- se rascó la cabeza empezando a tranquilizarse- Este lugar es escalofriante-

Salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo con la intención de no volver a pisar esa habitación. En su mente solo podía pensar en dos cosas. O se había vuelto loco, o alguno de esos idiotas consiguió burlarse de él. No quedaría en ridículo para darles el gusto a ellos.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de la mesa, el grupo se había dividido las tareas para tener un agradable almuerzo. La que se propuso a cocinar había sido Alba, estaba muy emocionada por que probaran su llamado "pollo asado" con crema y papas a la española. Se hallaba muy contenta en la cocina junto a Cake, que solo estaba allí para entablar una charla con ella mientras cocinaba, verificando los diferentes ingredientes. Cardina, que así se llamaba la denominada con el apodo "princesa desayuno" se había ofrecido a ayudarla, ella era la encargada de la crema. Estaba cortando algunos trozos de jamón, cuando Alba pegó un grito que la desconcentró.

-¡No, no, no!-estalló la pelirroja arrebatándole el cuchillo a la rubia platinada-¡No debes cortar el jamón así! ¡De esa manera la crema no se podrá saborear! ¡Tienes que cortarlo a líneas finas! ¡No a gruesas!-

Cardina, quien no se esperaba una reacción tan brusca de la pelirroja, colocó ambas manos en su cadera.

-Oye, tampoco para que te pongas así. Lo he hecho tal cual como me lo pediste-

-Ese "Tal cual como me lo pediste" no sirve. Me sorprende que a ti, que te gusta cocinar no sepas ni siquiera como se debe usar un cuchillo.

Cake tragó saliva dándose cuenta que en cualquier momento una gran discusión se avecinaría al ver a ambas chicas fulminándose con los ojos. Justo en ese momento, apareció Fionna para verificar que todo se hallara en orden.

-Oigan, oigan ¿Qué es esto?- su dos amigas la observaron apenadas mientras que la rubia solo pudo manifestarles un rostro tranquilo-Chicas, no necesitan pelearse de esa manera. Finn está muy ilusionado y contento con quienes los que fueron sus amigos de su secundaria pudiesen reunirse con él. Traten de llevar todo por la paz ¿sí?-

Las dos se observaron y respiraron hondo.

-Lo siento Cardi, solo que, me siento muy nerviosa, es la primera vez que hago esto y quiero que me salga perfecto- dijo Alba con una mueca.

La rubia platinada sonrió, olvidándose de las anteriores palabras de la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, no es cuestión de perfección es simplemente disfrutar lo que haces-

Las dos amigas se sonrieron y al rato volvieron a las tareas que estaban haciendo cada una. Cake miró asombrada a Fionna. Su amiga en verdad había madurado. Parecía llevar siempre una seguridad y finalidad en sus ojos que hasta lograba imponer respeto con simplemente una mirada, logrando que se sintiera orgullosa de ella. La rubia a todo esto aprovechó a tomar una manzana que se hallaba arriba de un plato de frutas y le dio un mordisco manteniendo un semblante sereno. Fue cuando Cake aprovechó y se animó a preguntar.

-A todo esto ¿Al rey vampiro ya le quedó claro el mensaje?-

La rubia se sorprendió sin esperarse aquella pregunta y la miró levantando una ceja.

-¿Y tú como sabes que le trasmití un mensaje?- le preguntó comenzando a inquietarse.

-¡Por favor Fionna! Soy tu amiga, me conoces. ¿Crees que te hubiese dejado sola junto a la persona que más desprecias en este mundo? Lo mejor fue. "Sabrás de lo que soy capaz"- mencionó eso último imitando la vos de la rubia.

Las otras chicas por un momento abandonaron la comida para prestar ojo a la conversación.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo amenazaste? Eso no es muy propio de ti Fi- comentó Cardina chupándose el dedo que utilizó para untar la crema mientras verificaba si tenía buen sabor.

La rubia suspiró hondo dejando la manzana a un lado para luego limpiarse la boca con una de sus mangas.

-Y si lo hice ¿Qué? Solo me aseguré de que no intentara nada para arruinar la semana que tanto tiempo mi hermano estuvo preparando-

Las tres chicas levantaron una ceja, pero solo Cake comprendió porqué su amiga había tomado esa actitud tan a la defensiva.

-¿Lo habrás hecho por eso? ¿O por algo más?- comentó la mujer, pero solo consiguió una mirada asesina de Fionna.

Alba y Cardina a todo esto se impresionaron con la mención de la teñida de blanco. La chica rubia se quedó un rato en silencio y meneó la cabeza sabiendo que sería imposible interactuar con ellas. Mostró una sonrisa irónica.

-Fue un placer hablar con ustedes- y se retiró sin terminar la manzana.

-Espera Fionna, lo dije bromeando ¡Fionna!- la llamó Cake ya preocupada por el comportamiento que estaba manifestando.

A todo esto Alba y Cardina seguían conservando la duda manteniendo la misma expresión hacia algunos minutos.

-¿Has notado que Fionna ha estado actuando raro desde que llegó Marshall? Muy pocas veces se comporta así- le comentó Cardina a la pelirroja, quien revolvió un poco la crema con la cuchara de madera.

-Yo también lo noté, pero es entendible, aquel tipo en verdad es un dolor de cabeza- respondió Alba con atención total a la cocina.

Pero aquello no terminaba de convencer a la rubia platinada.

-Mmmm… no sé, a mí se me hace que hay algo mas-

Al oírla, Cake se sorprendió, las miró a ambas algo confundida por sus pequeños comentarios.

-¿En verdad ustedes no saben nada?- preguntó lo más inocente posible.

Las dos chicas abrieron los ojos como platos sin esperarse aquella pregunta.

-¿Qué deberíamos saber?- Interrogó la pelirroja ahora más enganchada en el tema que antes.

En ese instante, Cake se dio cuenta que había metido la pata. Se rascó la cabeza nerviosa pensando qué excusa debía decir, o de lo contrario, Fionna la mataría.

-¿Saben? Creo que mejor la iré a buscar, intentaré convencerla de que coma en la mesa- La mujer estaba a punto de dar marcha atrás pero ya era tarde, a sus dos amigas le brillaban los ojos de curiosidad.

-¡Ha no! Tú no te vas hasta que nos expliques- le advirtió Alba señalándola con la cuchara mientras que la otra se ocupó de obstruirle el paso hacia la salida.

La mujer se sintió totalmente invadida y desprotegida. Se suponía que no debía decir nada, pero no encontró manera de escapar, parecía un cordero en medio de dos lobos salvajes.

Pero como si el universo hubiera atendido su llamado, su salvación llegó cuando Finn entró por la puerta. El rubio, ajeno a lo sucedido, se asomó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hey! ¡Chicas! Venía a ver si todo estaba en orden-

A Cake le brillaron los ojos.

-¡No! ¡Nada está en orden! Ayúdalas por mí- la mujer, luego de comentar aquello, con la mayor de las desesperaciones, salió disparada hacia el pasillo con el propósito de hallar a la rubia y terminar con su frustración de una vez por todas.

-¡En algún momento nos tendrás que contar!- le gritó Alba, esperando que el mensaje le llegara a Cake.

Finn a todo esto no supo que decir.

-Okey- y se rascó la cabeza nervioso-¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? ¿Quieres que avise a los demás que preparen todo Alba?- el rubio comenzó a sentirse inquieto en cuanto la pelirroja se le acercó con ambas manos en su cadera.

-Pueden ir preparando, el pollo estará terminado en un dos por…-

Alba sintió un olor a que algo se quemaba, desgraciadamente aquel olor provenía del horno.

-¡El pollo!- se abalanzó hacia el aparato de metal y abrió la puerta-¡Cardina! ¿Por qué no te fijaste?-

La rubia platinada la miro ofendida.

-A mí no me veas, yo me encargo de la crema-

La pelirroja comenzó a regañar a su amiga mientras maldecía a los cuatro vientos.

-Alba, tranquila, no se ve tan malo. Si quieres, puedo agregarle un poco de ron, siempre ayuda-

Pero Alba no estaba oyendo nada de lo que decía, el temor por echar a perder su creación era tan grande que ni le dio tiempo a Finn de seguir hablando.

-Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas. Ahora por favor, necesito espacio- La pelirroja arrastró al rubio hacia afuera sin siquiera dejar que se opusiera- dile a los demás que ya pueden irse sentando-

Y cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe dejando al pobre chico con la palabra en la boca. Finn se rascó apenado la cabeza sintiéndose completamente como un tonto.

-¡Está bien! Llámame si necesitas algo- y luego se dio la frente como tres veces contra la pared- Idiota-

Se hubiese quedado algunos minutos más así, maldiciendo su mala suerte, cuando vio pasar a Marshall en frente de él. El pelinegro se asemejaba maso menos a un toro salvaje, debido a que la expresión que llevaba era similar a la de un asesino serial. El muchacho de cabello oscuro ni había reparado en Finn y pasó al lado de él con la mirada tensa.

-¡Hey Marshall!- lo llamó Finn algo curioso por el comportamiento de su amigo- Mora me dijo que no ibas a comer ¿cambiaste de idea?-

Pero el muchacho se hallaba bastante distraído, que ni siquiera lo oyó.

-¿Marshall? Hey amigo ¿Estas bien?-

El de los ojos cafés desvió su mirada hacia la cara preocupada de Finn. Se propuso a abrir la boca y contarle lo que le había sucedido, pero a los dos segundos se retractó.

-¿Puedes decirme porque mi habitación está siendo utilizada para guardar objetos artificiales y económicos?-

Finn no entendió a que se refería, pero justo en aquel momento apareció Jacke, quien se sumó a la conversación sin ser llamado abrazando el cuello de Marshall inesperadamente.

-Lo siento Marshall, son cosas que me mandaron mi familia. Luego las saco de allí-

El pelinegro lo observó de manera asesina, ya que odiaba que se apoyaran en él de aquella manera. Pero el hombre de bigote continuó hablando.

-Ya que estas aquí Finn ¿Podrías fijarte si los demás ya prepararon todo? Ya sabes-

Al rubio pareció darle un clic en la memoria al ver el rostro de complicidad que manifestó Jacke.

-¡Claro! No hay problema- y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la sala de la mesa.

Fue en ese momento en el que Marshall quitó el brazo del hombre de enzima de él.

-¿Puedes explicarme que fue todo eso?- le preguntó el muchacho de cabello negro con un rostro impaciente.

Jacke en entonces, se cruzó de brazos y le habló con la vos baja.

-Esos regalos que encontraste son para Finn, de parte de todos. Discúlpanos si los dejamos en tu habitación, no sabíamos que, bueno, ibas a venir- mencionó algo incómodo.

Marshall a todo esto levantó una ceja.

-¿Creíste que no vendría al cumpleaños de mi amigo?- le preguntó con cierto desagrado.

Jacke a todo esto se aclaró la garganta para ser lo más sincero posible.

-Escucha, si Finn te invitó, habrá sido por alguna razón, así que intenta no arruinarlo ¿bien?-

El de cabello negro frunció el ceño ya furioso. Estaba harto de escuchar aquellas palabras ¿Quiénes eran ellos para decidir lo que él debía hacer? El muchacho le mostró una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No, no. Amiguito. Los que arruinarán esta absurda reunión serán ustedes. Aun no pudo creer que Finn considere como amigos a una banda de idiotas. Si quieres llevar todo por la paz, empieza a no entrometerte, o de lo contrario, le diré a tu esposa que le fuiste infiel-

Marshall se retiró de allí, logrando dejar al hombre totalmente perplejo y sin esperarse que el muchacho supiera esos argumentos. Apretó los puños, pero se contuvo, desde ahora sería más cuidadoso en escoger las palabras.

El pelinegro llegó a la sala y se sentó en una silla con el rostro contraído. Fácilmente podían compararlo con el de un muerto andante, ya que deseaba estar en cualquier sitio menos en ese. Para ser una sala en donde simplemente se debía comer, era bastante amplia. La mesa se instalaba en un extremo, mientras que al frente curiosamente había un pequeño escenario semejante a los de teatro, con un telón rojo y el piso de madera, llamando la atención del pelinegro. Los únicos que por el momento se encontraban allí, eran Mora, quien se ocupaba de colocar cada plato y cubierto en la mesa y Finn, que estaba teniendo una conversación con Gumball y Bmo. El muchacho petizo al ver al pelinegro, lo saludó amigablemente. Marshall hundió la cabeza en la mesa. Sería una semana demasiado larga.

-¡Por décima vez Cake! ¡No voy a ir!-

Fionna se encontraba en su habitación teniendo una seria discusión con su amiga, quien le había costado encontrarla sabiendo que la rubia podía escabullirse como un ratón a cualquier lugar.

-Fionna ¿Cuántos años tienes? Actúas como una niña. No puede ser que la llegada de ese tipo hallara cambiado tu humor tan repentinamente-

La rubia se sentó en su cama en forma de indio con los brazos cruzados.

-Su presencia me desespera, yo quería pasar una semana agradable festejando el cumpleaños de mi hermano, pero él lo tuvo que arruinar invitándolo y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que hará algo que perjudique todo-

Cake puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró profundo y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

-Si quieres que te diga mi opinión, todo aquello que estas sintiendo es resentimiento. No puedes seguir así Fionna, creí que ya no te importaba-

-¡Y no me importa!- aclaró la rubia con la vos muy alta.

Su amiga la observó levantando una ceja.

-¿En serio? Si no te importara, no estarías así y tú lo sabes- Cake la tomó de las manos obligándola a que la escuchara con calma-Hazlo por tu hermano, si a él le pone contento su presencia, debemos intentar de llevarnos bien. Además, Marshall ni si quiera comerá con nosotros hoy, así que puedes ahorrarte tu mal humor-

En ese preciso momento, se asomó por la puerta de la habitación Mora, quien llevaba un rostro desorientado.

-¡Chicas! ¿Saben en donde quedaba la cocina? Tengo que pedir otro plato más, Marshall va a comer con nosotros-

Fionna miró a Cake seriamente, mientras que su amiga le indicaba la dirección a la chica bajita. Una vez que esta se fue, las dos estuvieron por un momento en silencio.

-Fionna no te…-

-No Cake, está bien- de repente se puso de pie dejando perpleja a la mujer-No puedo actuar así. Le enseñaré a Marshall que conmigo nadie se mete-

-¡Así se habla!-

Finn, Jacke, Mora y Marshall eran los únicos que se hallaban sentados en la mesa mientras esperaban a los demás y la comida.

-Y entonces le digo "¡pero los calzones no eran míos!"-

Finn y Mora fueron los únicos que se rieron ante el chiste de Jacke, mientras que Marshall solamente se preocupaba por tomar una copa de vino y cada tanto revisar su celular.

-Oye Marshall ¿Cómo anda la empresa? Escuché que modelan los mejores atuendos- le comentó la chica notando que el pelinegro estaba excluido de la conversación.

El de cabello oscuro desvió su rostro hacia los presentes con un poco de desagrado.

-No me puedo quejar, vamos bastante bien-

-Me imagino lo que debe ser sacarle fotos a mujeres semidesnudas ¿o no Marshall?- interrogó Jacke.

Aquel comentario logró que el pelinegro mostrara una mueca.

-Las mujeres son toda una obra de arte. Claro que muy pocas cumplen con mis expectativas, pero sean como sean, siguen siendo la creación más misteriosa del mundo-

Mora lo observó con ojos libidinosos.

-Debe ser agotador para ti estar con tantas, eres maravilloso- la chica apoyó su pera en su mano para sostener su cabeza y así contemplar mejor las facciones de Marshall, quien no le estaba prestando atención en ningún momento.

En la sala, entraron Fionna, acompañada de Cake. Las dos llevaban sonrisas en sus rostros y se sentaron junto a ellos, demostrando total tranquilidad.

-¡Fionna! Pensé que no nos acompañarías- le dijo su hermano alcanzándole una silla.

-Cambie de opinión- le contestó y ordenó sus cubiertos mientras Cake se sentaba al lado de ella- Oigan ¿Dónde están Gumball, Bmo y Lumpy?-

-Aparecerán en un rato. Mientras tanto, dijeron que disfrutemos de la comida- le contestó Finn de manera simpática.

Hubo unos segundos en los que Marshall enganchó sus ojos en la rubia, quien ni había reparado en él, sin darse cuenta, se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. Mientras que Fionna intentaba de no mirarlo, en cada segundo era cuidadosa para no cometer una estupidez. Su objetivo era saber hasta a donde podía llegar el pelinegro.

-¿Entonces Fionna? ¿Aun sigues teniendo aquel gorro? Recuerdo que siempre lo usabas y nunca te lo quitabas en ningún momento- le dijo analizándola con la mirada.

La rubia desvió su atención en él y le contestó de la misma forma.

-Guau ¿En verdad te diste cuenta de eso?-la chica comenzó a reírse- perdón, pero no me lo esperaba viniendo de ti-

-Hay algunas cosas que aún no conoces sobre mí- le contestó él de manera galante.

Cake los observó a ambos, al parecer ninguno había dado algún indicio de querer empezar una discusión, así que se tranquilizó. La charla continuó de lo más normal, hasta que desde la cocina, aparecieron Alba y Cardina trayendo la comida. Los demás aplaudieron contentos de ver ante sus ojos aquel pollo bien preparado por la pelirroja. La chica, con delicadeza, lo colocó en medio de la mesa mientras que Cardina servía las papas. Pero en eso, a Marshall le sonó su celular, era Marceline.

Se puso de pie y pidió un momento para salir dejando a los otros extrañados.

-Debe ser alguien muy ocupado-suspiró Mora mientras se servía coca-cola.

-El tema aquí es con que está ocupado- aclaró Cake.

Fionna no pudo evitar molestarse por aquel comentario.

Alba se quedó algunos minutos parada, esperando a que sus amigos opinaran sobre su comida. Pero el grupo entero se llevó una gran desilusión.

-¿Y? ¿Qué les parece?-

El silencio reinó por unos cuantos segundos, para luego dar paso nuevamente al pelinegro, quien se sentó otra vez en su lugar una vez que terminó de hablar por su celular. Tomó con su tenedor una parte del pollo y luego lo escupió.

-¡Agh! Esto es un asco ¿Tu lo hiciste Alba?-

El grupo entero tembló enormemente sabiendo que Marshall había metido la pata. La pelirroja se enfureció tanto que se tapó la cara.

-¡Lo savia! ¡Es un desastre! ¡Nunca puedo hacer las cosas bien!-luego se detuvo y lo fulminó con la mirada- ¿Qué tienes en contra mía Marshall? ¿Acaso te puedes poner en mi lugar? ¡Pues veo que no!- la chica comenzó a impacientarse y hablar incoherencias. Claro que para el resto no les pareció ninguna novedad.

Finn se puso de pie y tomó a Alba de los hombros.

-Oye Alba. Hey, tranquila-

Marshall a todo esto aguantó las ganas de reírse sin si quiera creer que la pelirroja armara un drama por eso.

-¿Ahora que dije?- preguntó, pero los otros presentes le hacían señas para que se callara.

-A los demás les gusta ¿verdad chicos?- comentó Finn haciéndoles entender el mensaje a los chicos.

Cada uno al mismo tiempo comieron un pedazo de pollo y aunque les pareció lo más espantoso que probaron, consiguieron sonreírle falsamente.

-¡Sí! ¡Esto está delicioso!- comentó Jacke mientras el resto dijo lo mismo.

La pelirroja logró calmarse un poco y logró sentarse en su lugar una vez que sus amigos prosiguieron comiendo.

-Perdónenme, es que, es la primera vez que lo hago. Ya saben, estrés y todo eso- sonrió con preocupación dispuesta a acompañar la comida.

-Pues, deberías ver por un psicólogo Flamita ¿Qué pensará tu futuro marido?- y no tardó el comentario de Marshall, quien se recargó en su asiento observándola de manera galante.

-¿Mi futuro marido? ¿A qué te refieres?- quiso saber la pelirroja colocando sus dos manos por debajo de la barbilla.

El de cabello oscuro se rascó su cabello y sonrió.

-No me malentiendas linda. Pero si en algún momento piensas casarte o convivir con alguien, yo te sugiero que no le cocines esto, el pobre podría morir envenenado-

Alba apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y una vez que iba a contestar, Jacke se metió en el medio para suavizar la situación.

-No todas las chicas cocinan bien y tú lo sabes Marshall. Por ejemplo mi caso, en mi familia yo soy el que cocina y me encanta hacerlo-luego miró a Alba para palmear su espalda-No te preocupes Alba, no porque te haya salido mal la primera vez signifique que dejes de intentarlo-

-Y tampoco debes hacerte la idea que por ser mujer tienes que cocinar- comentó Fionna sumándose a la conversación.

Alba sonrió agradecida por aquellas palabras.

-Gracias chicos-

Marshall tomó algunas papas sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.

En los siguientes minutos, el grupo pasó un rato agradable charlando y comentando las anécdotas de cuando estaban en la secundaria. Ya habían pasado nueve años y se notaba la diferencia entre los que alguna vez habían sido compañeros de salón. Finn había optado por estudiar arquitectura, siempre había sido el típico chico amable a quien ninguna chica se le acercaba, la única novia que tuvo en su vida había sido Alba. Marshall no podía entender como aquellos dos alguna vez pudieron estar juntos, para él, fue una suerte que aquella relación terminara y que su amigo por fin pudiera ser libre.

Jacke ya era un hombre casado hacia unos años con muchos hijos que mantener. Al principio no había estado de acuerdo en ir a la mansión, pero luego de charlarlo con su esposa, creyó que sería una buena idea juntarse, después de todo, no encontraba nada de malo que compartir el pasado junto a sus antiguos amigos.

Mora ya era toda una agriculturista, comenzó su pequeño negocio hacia dos años, y las cosas ya prosperaban. Amaba la jardinería y crear nuevos estilos de flores para poder venderlas. Nunca se había dejado de ver con Lumpy y Cardina, quienes fueron sus amigas desde la infancia.

Bmo trabajaba en una compañía de computadoras. Abecés ni siquiera tenía vida social debido a que se la pasaba encerrado creando nuevos estilos de videojuegos que podía presentar, convirtiéndolo en alguien cerrado e inexperto con todo lo que no fuera electrónico. El había sido quien más le costó aceptar la invitación.

A Cake lo que más le interesaba era la costura. Trabajaba en casa y la gente le encargaba vestido, pantalones, tops, remeras y toda la prenda que se pudiesen imaginar. Hacía ya algunos meses que le habían ofrecido trabajar para una empresa, muchos se habían interesado con sus estilos de moda, pero la mujer todavía lo estaba pensando. Además, hacía tres años que mantenía una relación a larga distancia con un chico que conoció en la universidad.

Gumball provenía de familia rica al igual que Alba. Pero a diferencia de la pelirroja, el chico de cabello rosa se encontraba a gusto de continuar el legado familiar y tomar el lugar de su padre en el llamado laboratorio. Siempre se la pasaban haciendo experimentos e intentando hallar nuevas curas. Sin mencionar que era todo un prodigio en la cocina. Provocando que más de una chica callera rendida a sus pies por su bondad y caballerosidad. Por algo lo llamaban "Dulce Príncipe".

La familia de Cardina era dueña de un restaurante, la chica se encontraba a gusto con atender las órdenes de los clientes aunque aquello no les gustara a sus padres ya que ella también se le consideraba dueña. Pero a ella no le importaba.

Pero la suerte no le sonreía a Lumpy. Ella se había peleado con sus padres y terminó viviendo junto a Cardina. Ahora lo que hacía era trabajar como camarera en el restaurante de ella hasta que encontrara algo que le interesara estudiar.

Y por último Fionna, la chica amaba todo lo referido a las luchas. Su mayor sueño era abrir una escuela en donde podría enseñar diferentes tipos de artes marciales y crear cosas cotidianas con lo primero que uno pudiese ver, era una forma de emergencia para cuando alguien necesitara ayuda, al igual que primeros auxilios y hasta clases de natación.

Marshall terminó de tomar de su bebida cuando Cake comenzó hablar sobre su noviazgo, algo que al pelinegro le causó repugnancia.

-¿Y? ¿Para cuándo la boda?- le preguntó Mora con los ojos soñadores.

La mujer no pudo evitar sonrojarse y jugó son su cabello algo nerviosa.

-Aún falta para eso, primero Mono tiene que terminar sus estudios, luego el tiempo dirá-

-Espero que sea pronto, ya me imagino cómo será su boda- comentó Cardina figurándose a Cake con un vestido de novia.

Marshall levantó una ceja y se apretó los labios para no reírse. Pero ese gesto logró notarlo Alba, quien lo observó algo molesta.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó llamando la atención de todos.

-Lo siento. Solo que ¿No creen que se están precipitando?- al ver que nadie respondió, el muchacho se aclaró la garganta- Solo piénselo, el tipo estudiando en otra ciudad, ¿tres años de libertad para volver a tomar compromiso? Denle un poco de respiro-

Los presentes analizaron las palabras de Marshall, pero Fionna fue la primera en opinar al respecto.

-¿Y cuál sería tu punto?- le preguntó dejando los cubiertos a un lado y entrecruzando los dedos de sus manos.

El pelinegro se acomodó balanceándose hacia atrás con su silla creyendo estar tomando el sol.

-Es muy poco probable que una relación se lleve a cabo si uno de los dos pasa tanto tiempo lejos, yo me preocuparía Cake-

La mujer parpadeó los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás insinuando que Mono me está siendo infiel?-

-¡Oye! No lo dije, solo lo pensé-

Fionna entonces se acercó un poco más a la mesa y levantó un poco la vos.

-Sí Marshall, tienes razón, eso sería exactamente lo que harías tú. Creo que la palabra que estás buscando para describir a Mono es "sinceridad" y "confianza" pero ¡ha! Espera un momento. Tú no conoces esas palabras-

El de cabello negro la observó ya molesto mientras que una mueca de satisfacción se le dibujaba en la cara de la chica.

-Simplemente, menciono lo que podría ser una posibilidad. Ya se sabe que es imposible que en una pareja o matrimonio no ocurra la infidelidad y más en estos tiempos-

La rubia apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Se nota que no conoces mucho de la vida. No todos piensan como tú Marshall. Se supone que la base de una relación es el compañerismo, el apoyo, el estar ahí cuando alguno se necesita, y sobre todo el amor. Aquello es lo que ocasiona que quieras convivir con esa persona por el resto de tu vida-

-Boberías-

-Para ti podrán serlo, ya que una persona como tu jamás podría convivir con alguien. En realidad, no creo que alguien quisiera pasar el resto de la vida contigo-

Marshall comenzó a levantarse inclinando todo su cuerpo hacia la rubia.

-Fi. No hay mujer que no quiera convivir conmigo. Piénsalo de esta manera, si hay amor, uno lo puede dividir entre todos ¿No te parece?-

Fionna también se puso de pie encarándolo.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas. Bueno, si es que en algún momento pensaste con el cerebro y no con lo que tienes entre las piernas-

-¿Quieres probar que tengo razón?-

-Me encantaría hacerlo-

-He chicos- Finn intervino en la conversación dándose cuenta al igual que los demás que aquellas palabras serian el principio de una pelea-Cada uno ya dijo su opinión, no hace falta llevarlo al extremo-

Ambos volvieron a sentarse sin despegar la mirada del otro, pero Marshall continuó.

-¿Quieren saber mi opinión? ¿Eso quieren? Bien, pienso que el amor, fidelidad y matrimonio son una tortura y responsabilidad que le colocan en sima a los hombres y hacen más tontas a las mujeres haciéndolas pensar que existe el príncipe azul, volviéndolas histéricas y dándoles más ganas de comer-

Y se tomó una copa entera de vino para luego desviar su rostro hacia la nada.

-¿Estas insinuando que soy gorda?- interrogó Alba ya enojada.

-¡Muy bien! Creo que ya fue suficiente. ¡Hey! ¿Qué les parece si ahora vemos el show que nos tienen preparado los chicos?- comentó Finn tratando de ser lo más optimista posible.

-¿Hay un show?- preguntó Mora con ojos curiosos.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron de repente. Desde el escenario que estaba en frente de ellos empezó a surgir humo mientras que de atrás del telón salió Lumpy con un micrófono en la mano.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos los invitados! ¡Es un placer estar aquí y llevar a cabo la primera actividad que se nos fue otorgada! ¡El entretenimiento! ¡Para todos los espectadores y sobre todo a nuestro queridísimo Finn, les presento al científico, quien interpretará a Katy Perry cantando la canción de Dark House! ¡Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Gumball!-

El grupo entero se puso de pie, menos Marshall y Fionna, y aplaudieron al mismo tiempo que largaban chiflidos.

El telón comenzó a abrirse lentamente hasta que apareció la figura de alguien parado dando la espalda. Lumpy se encargó de las luces, las cuales alumbraron la el lugar entero dándole un toque fantástico. La música empezó a sonar y Gumball se dio la vuelta.

Para Marshall, aquel habría sido la oportunidad perfecta para burlarse de él, sacarle una foto y publicarla por internet, pero en aquel entonces, no se hallaba de humor.

Ante sus ojos, vio al chico de cabello rosa con una peluca egipcia, sombras, delineador y lápiz labial. Llevaba el vestido idéntico al del video de aquella canción y unos tacos de quince centímetros de largo.

Gumball comenzó a cantar imitando como podía la vos de Katy Perry. Sus amigos estallaron a carcajadas y continuaron aplaudiendo mientras que la mayoría sacaba sus celulares para grabarlo. Era una situación bastante cómica. El chico intentaba hacer movimientos sensuales mientras creaba una coreografía.

Los únicos que no estaban disfrutándolo eran los dos jóvenes que quedaron sentados en la mesa. Fionna se sentía tan frustrada y furiosa que ni siquiera se rio cuando Gumball quiso hacer un salto con las piernas abiertas y se cayó porque se resbaló con los tacos. Marshall a todo esto tenía la mirada fija en la chica, aun no podía creer la pelea que habían tenido y aquello le dejó mucho en que pensar.

Hubo en un momento de la canción en el que apareció Bmo vestido como un rapero comenzando a cantar rápido acompañando a Gumball.

En ese preciso instante, Fionna sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo. Desvió su mirada y para sorpresa de ella, se encontró con la de Marshall.

-Tenemos que hablar-

Y después de decir aquello, el muchacho ni le dio tiempo a la chica a protestar, ya que se la llevó a rastras a otra sala un poco más alejada.

* * *

 **Huy huy huy. ¿De que hablaran esos dos? Que problema que se armó o como diríamos en mi país ¡que kilombo! Bueno ¿Que les pareció?**

 **Muy pronto nuestro Marshi recivirà una lección de vida que jamás podrá olvidar. Muajaja. Yo no se ustedes, pero me divertí mucho escribiendo cuando Gumball entrò disfrazado de Katy Perry.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora. Nos vemos.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**¡Hola hola a todos y todas? ¿Como están? Por fin pude publicar el capitulo 4. Me encantò escribirlo. Y espero que a ustedes también les encante leerlo. Sin mas que decir. Acá lo tienen.**

* * *

Capítulo 4

La habitación era sumamente amplia, contaba con demasiados sillones y un hogar encendido. Casi todo lo que estaba allí era digno de una obra de arte. Algunas estatuas y cuadros hechos de hielo adornaban las paredes, dándole un toque mágico. Pronto, dos figuras entraron en ella, el muchacho arrastraba a la chica consigo mientras ella se tropezaba.

Luego de tantos insultos por parte de Fionna, Marshall la soltó para encararla.

-Bien. Empiezas tú- mencionó el pelinegro colocando ambas manos en su cadera.

La chica a todo esto lo miro confundida.

-¿Empezar? Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, con permiso-

Fionna se dio la vuelta disponiéndose a salir, pero nuevamente Marshall la detuvo agarrándola del brazo, de esa manera, el chico de cabello negro la atrajo más hacia él, consiguiendo que sus rostros se encontrasen a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Pero yo sí ¿Podemos calmarnos y hablar como personas civilizadas?- le dijo de una manera coqueta mientras que la rubia se soltó de él.

-¿A qué estás jugando?- le preguntó ella manifestando un rostro furioso.

-¿Yo? A nada. Me interesa más saber a qué estás jugando tú Fi- le contestó de manera calmada metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Fionna se acomodó su cabello y lo señaló con su dedo índice expresando una actitud fuerte y decidida.

-Primero que nada, no me llames Fi. Y segundo, deberías preocuparte más por lo que pueden pensar tus amantes si le das tanta importancia a una sola mujer ¿no te parece?-

Marshall no pudo evitar reírse por su comentario. Se le acercó a la rubia observándola libidinosamente mientras que la chica comenzaba a parecerse a la réplica exacta de un tomate, debido al aproximamiento del chico.

-Si estabas celosa, solo tenías que decirlo mi amor-

Pero en cuanto quiso acariciar su rostro, ella lo esquivó y lo detuvo con su mano.

-Si te acercas, grito- expresó en palabras seguras.

-Adelante, grita. Pero sabes muy bien que no nos podremos estar evitando por mucho tiempo- el muchacho se recargó al lado de la estufa para calentar un poco sus manos.

-¿Yo? ¿Evitándote? Déjame decirte que ya pasé por esa etapa, muchas gracias-

-Sí, pero aun lo haces- Marshall dio media vuelta para admirarla mejor- Escucha, si no quieres hablarme lo entenderé, solo que, trata de no armar discordia ¿bien? A tu hermano no le gustaría ver a dos personas tan cercanas suyas discutiendo-

La rubia se puso de brazos cruzados manteniendo su misma expresión analítica.

-Guau. El gran Marshall Lee dándome un consejo. Lamento desilusionarte, pero es más probable que la reunión se arruine por culpa tuya y no mía-

Marshall a todo esto se rascó la barbilla sin entender las palabras de ella.

-Oye, si yo vine aquí, fue para pasar un momento agradable con mi hermano-

Fionna frunció el ceño.

-¡No lo llames así!-

-¡Quieras o no, lo llamaré como a mí se me dé la gana! Nos criamos juntos- Marshall se pasó la mano por la cara agotado-Escucha Fi, perdón, Fionna, ¿Qué dices si olvidamos por estos días lo que pasó e intentamos de llevar las cosas un tanto más amigables?-

El pelinegro se aproximó peligrosamente a ella hasta quedar nuevamente a escasos centímetros de distancia. Ella entonces le sonrió irónicamente.

-Se nota que sigues siendo el mismo- la chica se aclaró la garganta y arrimó un poco más su rostro hacia el de él- ¿Tan desesperado estás por encontrar a alguien con quien divertirte esta noche?-

Marshall le sonrió coquetamente observando los labios de la rubia, en ese momento, sintió un gran deseo por besarlos.

-No sabes cuánto-

Pero cuando el muchacho quiso lograr su cometido, Fionna lo tomó de los brazos y lo lanzó por encima de ella para dejarlo tumbado en el suelo mientras que la rubia colocaba su pie en el cuello de él sin soltarlo.

-Dejemos las cosas claras, tú y yo, no tuvimos, ni tenemos, ni tendremos algo, y la próxima vez que te me acerques así. Te castro ¿oíste?- ella presionó un poco más su cuello dejándolo sin aire.

-Aun conservas tu fuerza Fi. Me impresionas- logró contestar con un poco de complicación mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Es un don- admitió ella orgullosa.

-Y te hace ver más sexy-

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sigue soñando cielo-

La chica lo soltó retirando el pie, Marshall se levantó con torpeza tocándose el cuello mientras que ella lo miró seria.

-¿Entonces? ¿No molestarás?- le preguntó esperando la confirmación de Marshall.

El sonrió divertido y la observó de arriba abajo.

-Si sigues pidiéndomelo de esa manera, puede que te haga caso-

Fionna meneó la cabeza y se retiró de la habitación con la misma expresión dando por terminada aquella charla.

La chica se odió a si misma por haberse incomodado en cuanto el de cabello negro se le había aproximado de aquella manera. Mientras caminaba para alejarse lo suficiente de él, se tocó la cara, estaba caliente. Agradeció al cielo que ninguno de los presentes los hallara visto, ya que levantarían sospechas y Fionna no estaba dispuesta a pasar vergüenza por culpa de Marshall.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tenía que ocurrir esto? Tal vez la situación era una especie de prueba en la que ella debía enfrentar tarde o temprano. Pero desgraciadamente los recuerdos llenaban su mente como un rio. No podía caer, no esta vez. Aquel muchacho había sido la razón de su cambio radical, y no dejaría que nadie manchara su postura segura. Se suponía que ella era alguien fuerte, valiente y con un buen conocimiento en el combate. Debía dejar de preocuparse tanto y relajarse un poco, ya que tantos pensamientos la llevarían al estrés.

Se tocó la frente algo apenada mientras que con cada paso la música del pequeño show que se estaba realizando en la sala próxima se oía más fuerte. Pegó su espalda en la pared del corredor y desvió su mirada hacia la puerta.

El hogar que en alguna vez había sido del tio Simon era un lugar demasiado espacioso. Contaba con más de veinte habitaciones, un gran salón de cine, sala de video juegos, sección de entretenimientos, un gimnasio, una cocina que podía ser más grande que el restaurante de Cardina, miles de pasadizos que conducían a los distintos jardines de la propiedad, biblioteca, y hasta un cuarto para bañarse en dinero (literalmente) No había duda que aquel hombre vivió de lo mejor, y hasta ella, que había pasado una larga temporada en ese sitio.

Pero aunque la propiedad era un palacio, la rubia se dirigió al único lugar en donde podía relajarse y estar en paz por algunos minutos. Agarró su abrigo, su gorro y bufanda sin que los demás se diesen cuenta y salió al exterior. Los rayos del sol lograban dar un tono amarillo a la espesa nieve que Fionna estaba pisando, la temperatura estaba baja, pero a la chica no le importó. A su alrededor, la escarcha adornaba los diferentes juegos en los que alguna vez ella se subió, al igual que los diferentes árboles.

Pasó por una parte en la que hacía tiempo existían flores de todos los colores, las cuales rodeaban un lago ahora congelado y en el que también por arriba de él le pasaba un pequeño puente. Debido al invierno, aquel lugar se hallaba cubierto de hielo y en muy mal estado.

Una vez que cruzó aquel sitio, se encontró con lo que quería encontrarse. Unos cuantos metros lejos, había un enorme árbol (el más grande de toda la propiedad) que se encontraba en el centro y un poco antes de la entrada trasera de la mansión.

Allí logró ver una pequeña construcción que ella y su hermano en algún momento habían hecho arriba del roble. Se trataba de una casa de árbol. Pero no cualquier casita común, ella le había puesto todo su esmero para que aquel sitio fuese un lugar digno para planear historias, juegos o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese.

La rubia consiguió agarrar la antigua cuerda que utilizaba para entrar a lo que ella llamaba "resistencia" y subió hasta llegar a la casita. Abandonada, con quilos de nieve y hielo por todos lados. Nadie había cambiado las cosas de lugar desde que se había ido de allí.

Se agachó para tomar un trozo de madera, le quitó la escarcha y leyó lo que tenía escrito en grandes letras. "HORA DE AVENTURA". Fionna sonrió, ese había sido siempre su dilema.

Se sentó con el cartel en las manos dejando sus pies en el borde de la pequeña casa para admirar el paisaje congelado. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que casi se quedó dormida debido a la tranquilidad y paz que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

Pero en ese momento, la figura de un muchacho apareció entre los jardines provocando que le llamara la atención.

El desconocido se detuvo en cuanto descubrió que alguien lo estaba observando desde aquella extraña casa y entonces se acercó mejor para visualizarla mejor.

-Oye ¿No tienes frio?- Fionna al rato abrió los ojos sorprendida sin esperarse que aquel muchacho se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia.

-He no, bueno si, solo vine aquí un rato- la chica se puso de pie dejando el trozo de madera a un lado e inclinó su cuerpo para verlo mejor- Disculpa pero ¿nos conocemos?-

El muchacho a todo esto sonrió y se rascó la cabeza algo apenado.

-Perdóname por no presentarme. Soy Eiden, soy primo de tu amiga Alba ¿sabes por donde se tiene que entrar? Recién llego y es la primera vez que piso este lugar-

Fionna se quedó boquiabierta. Alba le había platicado muchas veces de su primo y ahora que por fin lo conoció, percibió al instante el gran parecido que tenía con ella.

El muchacho era pelirrojo, su peinado constaba en ambas partes rapadas de la cabeza y el cabello que se le inflaba asemejándose a una cresta. Su piel era prácticamente tostada como la de su prima y llevaba puesta una abrigada campera roja, pantalón amarillo y una mochila que colgaba en su espalda. La rubia le sonrió.

-Tranquilo, te guiaré hacia adentro-

Marshall se quedó algunos minutos solo, meditando las palabras que Fionna había dicho. Así que no había ningún ellos. Frunció el ceño acordándose de los hermosos ojos azules de la chica mirándolo, llenos de odio. Su cabello se parecía a una cascada de luz que le caía hacia la cadera. Su perfume había inundado sus fosas nasales desde que habían tenido contacto visual, quedándose impregnado en el pelinegro. Se refregó la cara con las manos con enfado. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué continuaba pensando en ella de esa manera? Estaba más que claro que la chica era toda una belleza, no había nada de malo en eso. El problema era que su imaginación comenzaba a jugar con su mente, provocando que la rubia no pudiese salir de su cabeza. Salió de allí y se dirigió a su habitación. No estaba dispuesto a pasar un rato más escuchando al patético de Gumball junto a aquel grupo. Subió las escaleras y llamó a Marceline. La chica de cabello negro le había dejado un mensaje preguntándole que necesitaba, pero aún seguía sin responderle. Marshall apretó los dientes.

-¡Marceline hola! Soy yo, tu jefe. Necesito que vengas ¡Ahora! Y no me importa si estás ocupada. Te ocuparás de las fotografías desde aquí-

Listo, ya estaba decidido. Al menos con su secretaria allí, sería mucho más fácil mantenerlo al tanto de todo si ella también iba a la mansión.

Entró a su habitación y revisó la hora. Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Curiosamente, el ambiente se hallaba en penumbras.

En ese momento, no pudo evitar oír unos murmullos, los cuales, parecían provenir del mismo sitio.

Marshall encendió la luz y se dio cuenta de que alguien se hallaba acostado en su cama, las frazadas tapaban todo su cuerpo, pero logró identificar que era una mujer.

-Hey ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó confundido, pero al rato una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro- ¿Lumpy? ¿Cardina? ¿Mora? ¿Quién eres?- el muchacho se acercó melosamente y se sentó en la cama, alargó su brazo y acarició el cuerpo cubierto- ¿Alguna de ustedes se dio una escapada para hacerme una visita?- Aunque le pareció extraño, por otro lado le agradó enormemente el día, ya tenía algo con que descargarse.

Pero se llevó un gran sobresalto, debido a que la chica que salió de repente de entre las sabanas, no era ninguna de las que habían sido invitadas al cumpleaños.

-¡Hola Marshall! ¡A pasado tiempo!-

Marshall impactado se cayó de espalda y se puso de pie torpemente sorprendido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién…quién? ¿Te conozco?-

La desconocida le mostró un puchero y se colocó en rodillas arriba de la cama apoyando ambas manos en su cadera.

-Marshi, no me digas que ya te has olvidado de mí-

Marshall achinó los ojos mientras intentaba de ubicar el rostro de la chica.

Su piel aparentaba ser de una tonalidad de ceniza, su cabello era extremadamente blanco, mientras que lo llevaba rapado en dos lados de su cabeza. Tenía puesto un top negro y una falda del mismo tono, y portaba en su cintura un cinturón dorado que le marcaba su figura. Ella le manifestó una mirada coqueta mientras jugaba con su cabello.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos y la vos se le trabó.

-Ash… ¿Ashley?-

-¡Ho! ¡Marshall Lee recuerda mi nombre!- la adolecente se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama comenzando a reírse como una psicópata-¡Ahora puedo morir en paz! Mentira, estoy bromeando-

Pero lo único que hiso Marshall en aquel instante fue salir de la habitación para huir, sabiendo que lo que había visto debía ser una aparición. Pero cuando se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, se detuvo, ya que Ashley estaba en el principio de los escalones esperándolo con una sonrisa.

Entonces el de cabello oscuro optó por dirigirse a otra habitación, utilizando otro pasillo del segundo piso, pero mientras corría, la adolecente estaba en su camino apoyando su espalda y de brazos cruzados en una de las paredes.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?-

-Tú, no eres real-

Se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave pensando que con eso la chica lo dejaría en paz, pero al darse la media vuelta, Ashley nuevamente se encontró allí, a su lado conservando la misma sonrisa.

-¿Me extrañaste?- le preguntó ella alegremente.

El muchacho colocó ambas manos en frente de él y admiró a la aparición.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-

La chica continuó riendo sin parar y se sentó en la cama con su actitud eufórica.

-Tranquilo, yo tampoco entiendo por qué. Pero cuando me llamaron, y vi que eras tú, creí que sería genial que tuvieras esta experiencia ¡Así que acepté!-

El muchacho, se rascó la cabeza confundido, sin creer que aquella adolecente estuviera frente a él.

-Oye, espera ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Cómo es que de repente apareciste?-

La de cabello blanco reboleó los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca aguantando las carcajadas.

-¿No te das cuenta tontito? Soy como un fantasma, claro que, primero tuve que separarme de mi cuerpo y rejuvenecer nueve años para presentarme tal como me recordabas ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es eso?-

Pero Marshall no contestó, nuevamente se quedó quieto, como una estatua y sin reaccionar. Una mezcla de confusión y miedo se arremolinaron en su cabeza.

Se acercó a la chica y cuando quiso tocarla, su mano traspasó su cuerpo.

-Debo estar alucinando, tú no eres real, eres… una parte de mis recuerdos reprimidos debido al alcohol porque…porque tú no eres real- se dijo agarrándose el pelo.

-Estoy aquí y no estas alucinando mi amor- Ashley saltó de la cama y miró divertida a Marshall.

Pero el de cabello negro solo pudo fruncir el ceño.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿A ti te gustaría que un fantasma se te apareciera en medio de la tarde? Para empezar ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

La de cabello blanco levantó una ceja colocando un dedo por debajo de su barbilla.

-¿No te contaron? Vaya, pensé que te habían avisado. Bueno, ni modo. ¡Ahora vámonos!-

La adolecente lo tomó de la mano sorprendiéndolo ya que hace unos momentos él no había podido tocarla y se dispuso a llevárselo con ella a algún lugar, pero él la detuvo.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¿A dónde?-

Ella lo soltó y lo observó ahora con cansancio.

-Pues al pasado bobo ¿A dónde esperabas? ¡Soy el fantasma de tus novias pasadas! ¡Y yo seré tu guía en estos dos días!-

De repente al de cabello negro pareció darle un clic en el cerebro, dándose cuenta que lo que había vivido con el tio Simon había sido real y no una alucinación como él había pensado. Marshall la observó con una sonrisa falsa.

-Adiós- se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¡Marshall!- lo llamó Ashley ya enojada.

Pero fue imposible para el muchacho escapar, ya que por más que hiso diferentes intentos para abrir la parrilla de la puerta, estos fueron inútiles, llevándolo al chico a la desesperación.

-Podemos jugar a esto todo el día- mencionó la de cabello blanco mientras apoyaba uno de sus brazos en la cama y se entretenía mirando al pelinegro tratando de escapar.

Luego de tantos intentos fallidos, Marshall tomó la lámpara del mueble más cercano y se la apuntó a Ashley.

-¡Fuera espectro! Yo no firmé ninguna cosa o contrato para tener un viaje espiritual o como lo digan ustedes-

La adolecente sonrió y con un ligero chasquido de sus dedos, apareció levitando al lado de ella un papel escrito en letras cursivas.

-Tú no, pero tu tío si- Marshall divisó y reconoció al instante la letra del tio Simon. Luego con otro chasquido el contrato desapareció- Así que desde ahora, tendrás que acatar todo lo que yo te diga ¿está claro?-

La lámpara cayó al piso, Marshall no podía creer que eso estuviese pasando, era algo imposible. Pero su miedo aumentó cuando la adolecente se acercó a él con una mirada libidinosa. Marshall terminó arriba de la cama colocando sus dos manos delante de él.

-No te me acerques- le ordenó.

-Huy, Marshall Lee está asustado- Ashley entonces se subió en la cama sentándose junto al de cabello oscuro y dio un aplauso- Tranquilo, no muerdo-

Marshall se tocó el rostro y se acomodó en la cama.

-Espera. Que ¿Qué vamos a ver?-

A la de cabello blanco pareció brillarle los ojos.

-No te preocupes ¡Será divertido! Escarbaremos en tus recuerdos y con suerte descubriremos como te convertiste en un estúpido mujeriego ¡andando!-

Y al término de pronunciar aquella palabra, la cama en donde ambos estaban se movió automáticamente yendo en reversa mientras traspasaban la pared y viajaban al pasado.

Su cuerpo parecía levitar, sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Volaban a una velocidad impresionante, ocasionando que el muchacho cerrara los ojos. Dentro de su mente comenzó a oír diferentes voces, todas eran extremadamente familiares. A su lado, Ashley gritaba y se reía como una psicópata como si se hallasen arriba de una montaña rusa.

La cama entonces, cayó duramente contra el suelo provocando que el cuerpo del muchacho diera un brinco automático. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el jardín de la misma casa que fue del tio Simon, solo que esta vez, ya no había nieve. Los pastizales verdes y el aroma de primavera inundaron sus fosas nasales.

-¡Tada!- exclamo la chica con ambos brazos extendidos.

-¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó mientras bajaba de la cama al mismo tiempo que Ashley.

-Seguimos en la mansión de tu tío Simon. Solo que ahora dieciocho años antes-

Ambos empezaron a caminar. Marshall entonces oyó unos gritos bastante conocidos. Ante sus ojos, divisó una casita arriba del árbol más grande de la propiedad. Cerca de las raíces, había tres niñas jugando y corriendo de aquí para allá. Eran Mora, Cardina y Lumpy quienes en ese momento estaban echando a un pequeño Bmo que las molestaba metiéndose en su juego.

Luego apareció un Gumball de ocho años trayendo unos pequeños pasteles para compartir, pero antes de que pudiese repartirlos, una manzana golpeó su cabeza desde arriba.

El de cabello oscuro se impresionó, ya que su pequeño yo, también de ocho años, fue el que le había arrojado la fruta al de cabello roza. El niño se hallaba colgado arriba de un árbol burlándose de Gumball.

-¿¡Porque hiciste eso Marshall!?- le gritó el niño de cabello rosa al del pelo negro.

El Marshall de ocho años bajó del árbol con una cara triunfante.

-Era para probar mi puntería con cabezas de chicle como tú- le contestó de forma confiada.

-Sin duda, el burlarte de otros fue algo que tuviste desde que naciste- mencionó Ashley dándole un codazo al pelinegro.

-Gracias- le contestó este con la atención completa en sus recuerdos.

-Mírate, eras tan adorable, me dan ganas de abrasarte- continuó la adolecente mirando con ternura al Marshall de ocho años.

-¡Alto ahí rey vampiro!-

En eso, la vos femenina de una niña que Marshall al instante reconoció, se escuchó desde la casa del árbol. Una Fionna de siete años, usando su típico gorrito de orejas de conejo, una remera celeste y una falda azul saltó desde el árbol utilizando una espada de cartón y apuntó al niño de cabello negro.

-No dejaré que lastimes al dulce príncipe-

-Por última vez. ¡Dejen de llamarme así!- se quejó Gumball con las mejillas rojas.

El pequeño Marshall se rió y levantó las manos.

-¡Huy no! La heroína apareció. Sabes que no te tengo miedo Fionna-

-Pues deberías- le contestó ella y al rato lo persiguió por todo el jardín intentando de agarrarlo y tocarlo con su espada.

También, desde la casa del árbol se asomaron un Finn, junto a un Jacke de doce años y una Cake, quien al instante bajó para ayudar a su amiga.

La pequeña Fionna atrapó al niño de cabello negro, este se cayó al césped y la niña aprovechó para subirse arriba de él y pegarle con la espada de cartón.

-¡Ríndete vampiro!-

-¡Nunca!-

Los dos niños rieron. Ambos se veían tan alegres y felices que a Marshall hasta le impresionó.

-¡Eran tan tiernos todos!- declaró Ashley apoyando ambas manos en sus mejillas.

-¿Pueden vernos?- preguntó Marshall sin dejar de mirarse.

-No, no pueden. Somos fantasmas para ellos-

Continuaron observando para ver lo que ocurría. Finn y Jacke bajaron de la casa del árbol y se unieron a las tres niñas.

-¡Ya sé lo que podemos hacer Jacke! Haremos como que el temible Rey helado capturó a las tres princesas, y nosotros debemos rescatarlas- dijo Finn usando también una espada de cartón y una mochila verde.

-¿Y quién sería el rey helado?- preguntó Mora comiendo una rebanada de pastel.

-¡El tío de Marshall!- los demás niños aceptaron el nombre gustosamente mientras planeaban el juego.

-Vaya, así que de ahí surgió el famoso apodo- comentó Marshall con los brazos cruzados. Luego observó hacia su costado, dándose cuenta que su pequeño yo y Fionna ya no estaban- Oye, espera, ¿En dónde están?- preguntó él, con la mirada perdida.

-¿En serio no te acuerdas? Tienes poca memoria- le dijo Ashley y luego creo un ademan con la mano para que la siguiera.

Marshall se sentía tan confundido y sorprendido por esos recuerdos que hacía mucho los había guardado para sí, que verlos nuevamente lo hiso estremecerse.

Ambos fantasmas llegaron a otro prado que se hallaba un tanto más alejado que el principal, era mucho más pequeño y tenía miles de flores. En el pequeño jardín había un lago que tenía un puente. Al rato lograron visualizar a los dos niños, quienes ahora jugaban a una carrera alrededor del lago dando vueltas.

-¡Ja! ¡Te gané!- aclamó el pequeño Marshall señalando a la niña mientras se colocaba arriba del puente.

La rubia llegó al lado de él con una mano en el estómago.

-No, no vale. Te dejé ganar porque dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños- le respondió totalmente convencida.

Marshall a todo esto se cruzó de brazos y observó a Ashley.

-Mírala, siempre fue una niña caprichosa-

-Shsss. Déjame escuchar- le contestó la de pelo blanco tapándole la boca.

-Sigue engañándote a ti misma Fi- comentó el Marshall de ocho años, quien de repente le arrebató el gorro a su amiga, dejándole ver una extensa cabellera rubia.

-¡Devuélveme mi gorrito!- se quejó ella intentando quitárselo.

El niño se lo puso e imitó a Fionna poniendo caras raras. Aquella escena provocó que Marshall sonriera, Ashley notó aquel gesto.

-Si no me lo devuelves, no te daré tu regalo- manifestó ella con el ceño fruncido.

El niño a todo esto abrió los ojos enormemente y la miró asombrado.

-¿Me darás un regalo?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Marshall con total curiosidad le regresó el gorro entusiasmado, pero al no recibir respuesta, de inmediato se desilusionó.

-No creías que te lo entregaría yo ¿cierto?-

Marshall parpadeó dos veces sin entender a su amiga.

-¿Fue una broma? Fue eso ¿verdad?-

La niña comenzó a reírse y golpeó fuertemente al de cabello oscuro.

-No bobo, tienes que encontrarlo por ti mismo. Está en este jardín-

-¿En serio?-

-Aja-

El pequeño comenzó a buscar con un gran frenesí y motivado con hallar el regalo de Fionna.

En eso, Marshall frunció el ceño.

-Oye, espera. Yo no lo recuerdo así-

Pero solo recibió la mirada irónica de la adolecente.

-Aquella niña te controlaba Marshi-

-Eso no es cierto-

Ashley carcajeó un poco y luego se detuvo para admirar mejor el espectáculo.

El Marshall de ocho años se la pasó varios minutos intentando de encontrar lo oculto, llevándolo al agotamiento, pero en cuanto estaba a punto de detenerse y reclamarle a Fionna por su engaño, divisó un paquete que se encontraba debajo del puente amarrado con una cuerda para que no callera al lago. El niño miró nuevamente a la rubia y señaló el objeto.

-¿Es ese?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. El niño entonces tuvo que meter la mitad de su cuerpo en el agua y descolgar el paquete.

-¿Ya lo viste? Era manipuladora- siguió comentando el fantasma de Marshall creyendo que aquello lo había borrado de su mente.

Ashley lo golpeó en su brazo derecho colocando su dedo índice en los labios.

-Ya callate. Aquí viene mi parte favorita-

El Marshall de ocho años subió al puente junto a Fionna y se sentó junto a ella en la baranda. El chico rompió el papel de regalo que envolvía el gran objeto. Se emocionó al ver que lo que le había regalado su amiga era nada menos que una guitarra. Era roja, con forma de hacha y en el extremo una pequeña calavera.

-¡Fionna! ¡Esto es estupendo! ¡Gracias!- gritó emocionado y después la abrazó.

-Ahora podrás tocar y hacer canciones como siempre quisiste-

El niño sonrió y abrazó el cuello de la rubia con un solo brazo sin dejar de mirar su regalo.

-La conservaré para siempre-

En ese instante Ashley se echó a reír como una desquiciada agarrándose el estómago.

-"La conservaré ¿para siempre?"-

Marshall la observó y tragó duro. No podía creer que él había sido el que mencionó aquellas palabras.

-No- aclaró- Tú debiste editarlo. Yo no pude haber dicho eso-

La de cabello blanco levantó una ceja. Utilizó su dedo índice para girarlo en el aire y de esa manera repetir la misma frase miles de veces para que el pelinegro se convenciera de lo contrario. Marshall se dio cuenta que literalmente, el mismo había dicho aquellas palabras.

-Está bien, ya entendí- y la reproducción se detuvo.

Ambos fantasmas se quedaron cayados para continuar observando lo que pasaba.

-Eres mi mejor amigo Marshall- dijo Fionna mientras lo abrazaba cálidamente.

El niño se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo y correspondió su abrazo. Se quedaron así por unos cuantos minutos mientras admiraban como el sol comenzaba a descender dándole paso al atardecer.

Pero aquella escena duró poco, ya que un hombre petizo, vestido de traje negro apareció en el jardín con un rostro alarmante.

-Niños-los llamó. Los amigos de inmediato se separaron y se pusieron de pie para oír al señor- Es hora de entrar a la casa-

Marshall puso un puchero sin entender las palabras del hombre.

-Vamos Gunter. Unos minutos más, por favor-

Pero el hombre pareció más alarmado y lo miró con ojos tristes.

-Me temo que eso no será posible. Ya mandaron a tus amigos a sus casas-

La pequeña Fionna abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella saliendo del puente.

Gunter continuó con la misma expresión.

-El señor Simon quiere tener una charla con tu hermano y contigo. Y Marshall, será mejor que vayas también-

Ashley inspeccionó al pelinegro con la mirada, quien traía un rostro de tristeza ya que desgraciadamente se acordó de lo que pasaría después de aquella tarde.

Algo que provocaría que a los dos hermanos les cambiara la vida para siempre.

* * *

 **¡Wiiii! ¡Ya viajò al pasado! ¿Que les parecio? Pensè que seria buena idea poner a la ex novia de Marshall Lee en la serie original como el fantasma del pasado. Amo su actitud.**

 **¿Que creen que sentirá nuestro protagonista al ver todos aquellos recuerdos?**

 **Pueden dejar reviews si quieren. Eso es todo por hoy. Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo ¡Chao!**


	6. Capitulo 5

**¡Holi! ¡Otra vez yo! Les presto un nuevo capitulo. Creo que es el mas emocionante que escrivì hasta ahora. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Capítulo 5

El pequeño niño de cabello negro corría por los pasillos de la gran mansión con el único objetivo de hallar a sus dos mejores amigos. Unas cuantas lágrimas se le resbalaron de los ojos, mientras que con cada paso, las palabras del tio Simon, escuchadas por Finn y Fionna, regresaban a su memoria como un reproductor. Los hermanos habían desaparecido hacia dos horas y nadie supo decirle en donde se hallaban. El tio Simon le había dicho que debía darles tiempo y que estarían mejor si permanecían algunos minutos solos. Pero Marshall no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. La imagen de los rostros de ambos niños desfigurándose llenas de tristeza, miedo y con demasiadas preguntas que reflejaron sus temblorosos ojos fueron la prueba suficiente para demostrarle que tenía que estar al lado de ellos de una forma u otra.

-Un accidente….sus padres…lo siento niños-

Las palabras se seguían repitiendo como un radar. Lo peor de todo fue que él también estuvo en presencia para oír aquella desgarradora noticia, y solo pudo provocarle una profunda agonía y recordar algunos fragmentos nostálgicos de los que habían sido sus progenitores hasta que él cumplió los seis años. La tragedia volvía a repetirse y ahora solo quedaban ellos tres, ellos tres contra el mundo.

La última imagen que tuvo de los hermanos, fue que ni siquiera reaccionaron, ni tampoco hablaron. Solo se quedaron allí, estáticos, procesando lo que le habían informado. Luego, como si se hubiesen acordado que se hallaban en tierra firme, abandonaron el salón dejando un profundo y melancólico silencio. El tio Simon solo pudo servirse una copa de vino, como lo hacía habitualmente, y se retiró hacia su habitación ordenándole a Marshall que no los molestara y dejara que se desahogaran.

La casona era tan grande que hasta costaba reconocer algunos sitios. Marshall conocía el territorio como la palma de su mano pero le era difícil concentrarse en una situación como la que estaba pasando en aquel entonces. Y para su mala suerte, también tenía que huir de los sirvientes, quienes se habían tomado el trabajo de encontrarlo y ordenarle regresar a su habitación y que de sus amigos se encargarían ellos.

Marshall buscó y buscó, pero no había rastro alguno. Se escabulló por debajo de una escalera al presentir que algunas mucamas lo estaban llamando. El niño, una vez que dejó que las mujeres pasaran sin darse cuenta de su presencia, automáticamente desvió su rostro hacia el gran ventanal que daba hacia el jardín. La casa del árbol ¡Eso era! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Salió sin ser visto por nadie y se apresuró a llegar a la pequeña construcción. Tomó el cúmulo de paja que siempre usaban como entrada hacia la llamada "resistencia" y trepó hasta llegar a la sima.

No se había equivocado. Finn se hallaba allí, sentado en un extremo de la casita en forma de indio con la cabeza baja, Marshall notó que su amigo traía en sus manos una foto, eran sus padres. El niño de cabello negro se colocó a su lado sin decir ni una palabra. Las lágrimas de Finn caían como una cascada. Se quedaron así, uno haciéndole compañía al otro pero compartiendo la misma tristeza.

-Ellos me habían prometido que nos llevarían de vacaciones este verano- mencionó el rubio mientras que demasiadas gotas de agua se escurrían de las pupilas.

Marshall no supo que responder. Lo único que pudo hacer fue contemplar a su mejor amigo consumiéndose en la angustia que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

-Nunca pudimos hacerlo, siempre estaban ocupados. Esa promesa nunca se va a cumplir-

Finn estalló en llantos tapándose la cara con las manos mientras abrazaba la foto en su pecho. Entonces Marshall estiró su brazo para abrazar a su amigo.

-Estamos solos-

-No, no es así- dijo el niño de cabello negro sin soltar a Finn- Mi tío y yo los vamos a cuidar. Ustedes no van a estar solos-

El niño rubio levantó la vista para mirarlo y se limpió algunas lágrimas.

-Pero, ahora yo voy a tener que cuidar a Fionna. Ella es la única familia que me queda-

-No es verdad-

-Sí, es verdad-

Finn hundió su rostro en las piernas para ocultar las gotas de agua que se le resbalaban y no dejaban de caer.

-El tio Simon es su padrino. Él se hará cargo de ustedes. Desde ahora, somos hermanos y siempre vamos a estar unidos-

Marshall abrazó a su amigo, quien correspondió el abrazo sin dejar de llorar.

Como la escena era tan conmovedora, los niños ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la presencia de dos seres que hacia un rato largo que permanecieron allí observándolos en la casa del árbol junto a ellos.

Ashley miró de reojo a su acompañante, a quien sus ojos se mantuvieron vidriosos al contemplar tal recuerdo y no pudo evitar emocionarse. Se rascó la nuca apenado, intentando hacerse el desentendido para que la adolecente no se diese cuenta de su reacción.

-Desde ese día, cumpliste tu promesa. Te volviste unido a ellos, tan unido, que ni siquiera podían parar de hacer todo juntos- dijo el fantasma del pasado mientras bajaban de la casa del árbol y se encaminaban hacia la mansión- pero la noticia le pegó más duro a Fionna y ella comenzó a alejarse. Se encerraba en su cuarto, casi ni comía y se la pasaba horas durmiendo-

Marshall logró contemplar como el cielo comenzaba a cambiar pasando de días de sol a noches congeladas, días de lluvia, con nieve, con calor y con tormentas, dándole a entender que el tiempo pasaba. La secuencia acabó en una tarde de primavera, el sol iluminaba gran parte del enorme jardín mientras que las flores poco a poco empezaban a florecer.

En el mismo territorio, un gran evento dentro de poco se celebraría. Al pie de los escalones de la mansión había un gran cartel puesto y bien agarrado desde ambos extremos de las columnas que dividían la entrada.

Feliz cumpleaños Fionna

Marshall al instante recordó ese suceso. En aquel entonces. Fionna cumplía nueve años.

La fiesta se estaba preparando al aire libre. Contaba con veinte mesas para los invitados, en ellas había, palomitas de maíz, papas fritas, bastones de caramelo, barras de chocolate, paletas, pequeños pastelitos con crema, hamburguesas, palitos salados, salchichas, frutillas bañadas en chocolate y diferentes tipos de tortas. La decoración era del color favorito de Fionna, azul, con diferentes listones que envolvían las sillas y hasta los platos, también grandes globos de todos los tamaños y figuras del mismo color se ocupaban de dar al ambiente un aire más divertido. A un extremo, algo lejos, se hallaba un inflable enorme junto a algunos juguetes automáticos para usar en caso que se aburrieran. En el centro de las veinte mesas, colocada, había una gran pantalla junto a un estero manejado por un DJ, quien se encargaba de escoger la música. Sumando también una pista improvisada para bailar y un animador de fiestas.

Miles de niños se la pasaban corriendo de un lado a otro, cada tanto, paraban para comer y luego continuaban jugando. El animador trataba de hacer todo lo posible para controlar a los invitados. Aún no era el tiempo de comenzar con las actividades didácticas que tenía planeadas, ya que la única que faltaba en ese lio, era la cumpleañera.

-Te acuerdas de esta ¿verdad?- dijo Ashley, quien sorprendentemente agarró una rebanada de torta de chocolate para comérsela a grandes mordidas. El pelinegro la observó extrañado-¿quieres?- y al rato le ofreció un poco, pero él rápidamente lo rechazó.

-¿Puedes explicarme porqué me muestras esto?-

La chica de cabello blanco casi escupió la torta al oír el comentario de Marshall. Se limpió como pudo su boca llena de migas y caminó internándose en la fiesta.

-No te hagas en tonto. Como podrás ver, todos fueron invitados, hasta niños que Fionna ni conocía. Pero ¿Sabes en donde se encuentra ella en este momento?-

El de cabello negro desviò la vista hacia una de las habitaciones.

-Adentro-

-¡Exacto! ¡Punto para el galán!- en cuanto Ashley terminó la porción, agarró otra y le hiso una seña al pelinegro para que la siguiera-Ahora ¡vamos! No puedes perderte esta escena-

Los dos fantasmas entraron en el salón principal de la casa. Al rato vieron bajar de la escalera a un Finn de diez años con una mirada triste. Su amigo Marshall ingresó también al salón atravesando el cuerpo del Marshall de veintiséis años provocándole un sobresalto.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntò el niño de cabello negro a su amigo.

-No quiere bajar- declaró Finn meneando la cabeza.

El Marshall de nueve años agrandó los ojos sorprendido.

-Pero, es su cumpleaños-

-Ya se lo dije, pero ella prefiere estar sola y que no la molesten-

Los niños se quedaron unos cuantos minutos pensando en que podían hacer para que la rubia bajara y que pasara un momento alegre. De la casa, en ese momento, se estaban haciendo cargo los sirvientes y empleados, ya que el tio Simon se había ido por algunas semanas de viaje dejándole la responsabilidad a los que él consideraba su mano derecha. Al tio Simon nunca le había agradado hacer fiestas infantiles, pero como se trataba de un caso especial como lo era Fionna, ordenó que prepararan lo mejor de lo mejor para que su cumpleaños fuese inolvidable. Después de todo, él no estaría allí, así que los que se harían cargo de hacer a su ahijada feliz debían ser sus sirvientes, o de lo contrario, los despediría a todos.

Por esa razón, el resto de la servidumbre se moría de los nervios, debido a que hacia horas habían intentado de todo para que Fionna saliera de su habitación, pero no hubo forma de convencerla y aquello los estaba llevando a la desesperación.

-No sé qué hacer Marshall, intenté de hablar con ella, pero esta terca-

El niño de cabello negro observó hacia los escalones. Una idea se le cruzó por su mente avivándolo a crear una sonrisa. Finn, quien notó su rostro de astucia, levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué se te ocurrió?-

-Ve a la fiesta. Yo me encargo de Fionna-

Su amigo no estaba seguro que fuese a funcionar lo que sea que Marshall estuviese planeando, pero aun así, se dirigió hacia la salida mientras que el niño se fue a buscar algo a su habitación.

Marshall tocó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Fionna esperando una respuesta positiva por parte de su amiga.

-¡No voy a ir!- de repente se oyó el grito de la niña desde el otro lado.

El niño de cabello negro se aclaró la garganta y volvió a golpear.

-¿Ni siquiera dejarás entrar a tu mejor amigo?-

Hubo un silencio incómodo, pero rápidamente fue roto por Fionna.

-Tú también me dirás que baje, pero yo no quiero-

Marshall suspiró hondo y sonrió.

-No vine a decirte que vayas a la fiesta-

-¿En serio?- preguntó la aguda vos desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si- aclaró él.

-¿Lo juras?-

-Lo juro-

Fionna dudó por un rato, pero al final se decidió y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a su mejor amigo a su habitación.

La niña traía puesto un vestido celeste demasiado pomposo para su gusto y en su cabeza claramente podía notarse que hacia algunos minutos tenía un peinado prolijo y bien cuidado, pero ahora su extensa cabellera rubia se hallaba despeinada y con algunos clips enredados.

Ella se sentó en su cama quedándose descalza y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Porque viniste?-

Marshall cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado de ella en forma de indio.

-Solo te quería preguntar ¿Por qué no quieres festejar tú cumpleaños?-

Fionna se quedó caya y al rato se abrazó a sus piernas sin contestar. Marshall la analizó con la mirada para después tocar su hombro.

-Sabes que me puedes contar todo. Los amigos no se guardan secretos-

La niña entonces lo miró y se acostó boca abajo en su cama ocultando su rostro en su almohada. Aquel momento duró varios minutos, minutos que al fantasma de Marshall lee le parecían horas. El muchacho se hallaba ahora en la entrada del dormitorio, de brazos cruzados y sin despegar la mirada de tal escena. ¿En verdad el había sido tan paciente con ella?

-No es lo mismo- por fin mencionó la niña sin despegar su cara de la almohada.

El Marshall de nueve años se acercó un poco más a ella y se rascó la cabeza pensativo. El niño comprendió a que se debía la mención de su amiga.

-Cuando mis papás se fueron- dijo él llamando la atención de la niña-el tio Simon fue el que se encargó de mí, yo lo quiero mucho. Y si a ti no te quisiera, no te haría esta bonita fiesta-

Fionna se dio la vuelta para observar al niño y comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos.

-Tus papás ¿también se murieron?- le preguntó ella inocentemente.

Marshall asintió con la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír, actitud que provocó que la niña frunciera el ceño.

Pero, entonces ¿Cómo puedes estar así?-

Él levantó una ceja.

-Así ¿Cómo?-

Ella entonces se acomodó mejor tomando un osito de peluche para abrazarlo.

-Así, contento-

Marshall se rascó la cabeza poniéndose a pensar que podía responderle.

-Creo que, a mis papás nunca le hubieran gustado verme siempre llorando. Por eso, cada vez que los recuerdo, sonrío-

Fionna seguía sin entender, abrazó más a su osito y hundió la cabeza hacia abajo.

-¿Tu…tú crees que mis papás estaban enojados conmigo? ¿Y…y por eso se murieron?- su vos le temblaba y ni siquiera miró a su confundido compañero.

Marshall abrió bien los ojos, sin esperarse esas preguntas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque, yo siempre molestaba y no les obedecía. Nunca me quisieron- ella continuó mirando sus pies melancólicamente.

Marshall a todo esto hiso que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

-Eso es mentira. Tus papás siempre te quisieron, al igual que los míos a mí. Y estoy seguro de que ellos ahora mismo estarían tristes si a ti te ven triste-

Fionna lo miró y al rato sonrió.

-¿En verdad lo crees?-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Es más! Si yo fuera ellos, te diría que te quites ese moño de la cabeza, te hace parecer una niña-

La rubia observó el accesorio mencionado para luego reírse.

-Pero yo ya soy una niña bobo-

Marshall la miró de arriba abajo y meneó la cabeza.

-No, no lo eres. Tu eres… ¡eres una Fionna!-

En ese momento, el Marshall de veintiséis años, quien observaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, se tapó la cara con una mano.

-Qué lindo piropo que se te ocurrió- nombró Ashley terminándose la rebanada de la nueva torta que se agarró.

El pelinegro frunció el entrecejo intentando de crear alguna excusa.

-¡Oye no te burles! ¿Qué esperabas que dijera?-

La adolecente sonrió y se echó a reír.

-Al menos la diferencia de géneros la tenías bien en clara- continuó ella con la boca llena de tanto comer.

-Cállate- le dijo él concentrándose de nuevo en el recuerdo.

-¡Tonto!- le gritó la niña a las carcajadas golpeando duramente el hombro de su amigo, ocasionando que este se cayera de la cama.

Ambos niños continuaron riendo de lo lindo disfrutando la compañía del otro. Marshall se puso de pie y se le acercó aun sonriente.

-¿Entonces? ¿Vienes?-

Fionna se acurrucó un poco en su cama aun con duda.

-No lo sé. No tengo ganas. Hay un montón de niños que ni siquiera conozco-

El niño colocó su dedo índice por debajo de su barbilla.

-Eso es cierto. Pero ¿y si te digo que le hice una pequeña broma al animador bajarías?-

Fionna agrandó los ojos perpleja y miró la astuta cara de Marshall.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?-

-Miralo por ti misma-

Marshall y Fionna se asomaron desde el ventanal de la habitación, el cual daba hacia el jardín en donde se estaba organizando la fiesta. Ante sus ojos, pudieron visualizar a un hombre, quien era el organizador de los juegos didácticos, intentando de hacer un truco de magia para lograr aparecer un conejo de su sombrero, pero en vez de un conejo, salieron dos ardillas, quienes inesperadamente se metieron adentro del traje del tipo provocando que este hiciera movimientos y pasos ridículos mientras intentaba sacárselas de encima. Los invitados se rieron e imitaron al sujeto, encontrando la situación totalmente divertida.

Marshall y Fionna se rieron al ver semejante espectáculo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices ahora?-

La niña se rascó el brazo sin dejar de mirar al exterior y suspiró para luego quitarse el moño de su cabello.

-Está bien ¡andando!-

Ella se propuso a abandonar la habitación pero al rato Marshall recordó algo importante y la tomó del brazo para que no se fuera.

-Espera Fionna, se me olvidó darte algo-

El niño buscó entre sus bolsillos ante la mirada curiosa de su amiga.

-¿Qué es?- le preguntó ella queriendo saber lo que buscaba.

Marshall en ese momento sacó una pequeña cajita azul y la extendió hacia Fionna.

-Feliz cumpleaños-

Ella agarró la cajita y en cuanto la abrió, se encontró con la sorpresa de hallar una cadenita con una pequeña espada como dije, en ella fácilmente se leía la letra M. La niña desvió sus asombrados ojos a Marshall, quien al rato sacó de su cuello una cadenita idéntica, con la misma espada, pero con la diferencia que esta traía una F inscripta.

-Representan nuestra amistad ¿te gusta?-

Fionna al sentir tanta felicidad se abalanzó hacia su amigo abrazándolo para sorpresa de él.

-¡Gracias Marshall! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!- y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El fantasma del Marshall mayor, en aquel momento se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

El niño a todo esto, había quedado estupefacto por la reacción de la rubia y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pero luego, tomando la actitud de siempre, tosió un poco despeinando su cabello y sonrió de manera astuta.

-Si yo llego primero ¡Le diré al dulce príncipe que te gusta!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Pero ya era tarde, el niño de cabello negro había desaparecido por la puerta a toda prisa sin oír los reclamos de la aturdida Fionna.

-¡Si haces eso te mato! ¡Espera Marshall! ¡No lo hagas!-

Ella también abandonó la habitación, dejando al espectro solo por un buen rato.

-Bien, eso ya es todo lo que tenía que ver ¿cierto?- pero cuando se dio la vuelta se dio cuenta que se hallaba totalmente a solas, el otro fantasma había desaparecido- ¿Ashley?- la llamó empezando a preocuparse.

Al no oír respuesta alguna, salió con prisa comenzando a bajar las escaleras en una actitud asustada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a aquella demente dejarlo solo allí? Avanzó a los tropiezos hacia el jardín en forma impaciente buscando con los ojos algún resto de la adolecente.

-¿Ashley? ¿Dónde estás?-

¡Fantástico! Ahora se quedaría en ese recuerdo atrapado, tal vez para siempre. Al menos que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era gracias a lo que esperaba que fuese un sueño.

Se internó en la fiesta mientras que el resto de los niños corrían y lo traspasaban pensando que nada obstruía su paso.

-¡Ashley!-

-¡Hey Marshall! ¿Qué sucede?-

El pelinegro dio media vuelta al escuchar esa vos conocida y se encontró con la adolecente de cabello blanco saltando dentro del gran inflable, divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó el aproximándose al juego para visualizarla mejor.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo divertirme un poco?- dijo ella sin parar de saltar y cada tanto largando un grito de victoria- Dime ¿Qué tal estuvo?-

Marshall levantó una ceja y acercó su rostro algo molesto.

-Ya vi lo que quisiste mostrarme. Creo que es hora de que regrese a mi tiempo ¿te parece?-

-¡Alto ahí señor!- en ese momento Ashley pegó un salto tan alto que salió del gran inflable dando una pirueta en el aire y cayendo como toda una profesional-No creerás que solamente iba a mostrarte tu niñez, eso sí que no cielito-

La chica colocó dos dedos en su boca produciendo un sonido de silbato, al instante apareció desde el territorio trasero de la gran casa, como si se tratase de un automóvil, apareció la misma cama en la que ambos se habían transportado. La de cabello blanco se subió en ella haciendo un ademán con su mano para que Marshall hiciera lo mismo.

El de cabello negro apretó los dientes y no tuvo otra opción que obedecer y acomodarse entre los cojines con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Ahora qué?-

La cama comenzó a moverse sola mientras que el espacio alrededor se hiso más nubloso y todas las figuras se movían rápido.

-Desde el día del cumpleaños, comenzaste a sentir algo por Fionna, ya no la veías como amiga, pero ella continuaba viéndote de la misma forma- aclaró Ashley con sus ojos puestos al frente junto a un rostro satisfactorio.

El viaje terminó hasta llegar a las puertas de una casa humilde. El garaje de aquella casa se hallaba con las puertas abiertas y allí dentro podía visualizarse un pequeño grupo de músicos, quienes en ese momento estaban ensayando una de sus más recientes creadas canciones.

Marshall no pudo evitar quedarse atónito. En la batería había un chico obeso con el cabello teñido de un azul pálido y una pequeña chiva en su pera, se hallaba muy concentrado golpeando los platillos y los bombos, dejando que la música inundara su ser. A su lado, un poco más adelante otro chico de su misma edad tocando un teclado, el muchacho era flaco, de piel algo morena, de cabello castaño y llevaba una remera blanca y un pantalón de jean azul. En su rostro también se lograban notar algunos rastros de barba mientras que su nariz alcanzaba los diez centímetros de largo. A su derecha, una chica, quien tocaba un bajo, era flaca y alta. Su cabello estaba bien enrulado y llevaba una remera a rayas y un pantalón negro. Ella acompañaba en el coro al cantante, quien era él.

Marshall se impresionó al ver una faceta de él mismo, con quince años de edad, tocando con demasiada pación su preciada guitarra-hacha. Pero lo que más le impresionó ver fue como estaba su peinado. Seguía teniendo la misma melena negra con la diferencia que el lado izquierdo estaba rapado. Usaba una musculosa gris, pantalones de jean azules y zapatillas rojas.

La nostalgia y los recuerdos de la que alguna vez fue su banda lograron entristecerlo por un buen rato y maravillarlo al mismo tiempo. En el logo de la batería estaba escrito "SREAM KINGS"

A su lado, Ashley agitaba su cabello alocadamente debido a que la música era demasiado metalera y el sonido se podía escuchar a veinte cuadras.

-¡Buena música! ¿Verdad?- le gritó la adolecente en el oído dejándolo sordo por un buen rato.

-¿Buena música dices? Nosotros, éramos la novedad lindura- aclaró Marshall rascándose la zona afectada.

-¿La novedad? ¿O el chiste?- se burló ella y el la fulminó con la mirada- recuerda, que ustedes eran aficionados al rock y su sueño era ser una de las mejores bandas de todos los tiempos, pero nadie los tomaba en cuenta-

Marshall miró al grupo con sonrisas alegres, cantaban y tocaban con tal ritmo y euforia que le costó trabajo pensar que aquellos chicos tan unidos hubiesen tenido sus diferencias.

El tema terminó con un fuerte estallido de todos los instrumentos tocando juntos. El Marshall ahora de quince años, dio varios aplausos.

-¡Bien hecho chicos! Sonamos increíbles-

Los demás se rieron y agradecieron el cumplido.

-Marshall, estás hablando con la mejor bajista de su clase, es obvio que todo salió bien- la chica de rulos miró a sus compañeros muy emocionada- estuvieron geniales-

-¡Tu también Kaila!- le respondió el baterista dándole un giro a sus palillos.

El de cabello negro se aproximó a tomar un poco de agua y se limpió su frente sudada.

-Escuchen, escúchenme ahora- el grupo terminó de hablar para enfocar su atención en el vocalista- hace unos días hablé con la directora, si nos asemos cargo de dejar limpio el gimnasio de la escuela, nos dará una oportunidad para tocar en el festival escolar de manualidades y arte- y al rato le mostró un pequeño papel que publicaba aquel evento que se llevaría acabo dentro de dos semanas.

Sus compañeros abrieron los ojos impresionados.

-Guau. ¿Esa mujer nos dejó expandir nuestra música por fin? Es extraño- mencionó Kaila mientras se sacaba el bajo y se sentaba en un barril.

-No me gusta limpiar gimnasios- admitió el tecladista con la vos algo asqueado.

-Ni a mí- concordó el baterista imaginándose los siguientes días fregando pisos.

El de cabello oscuro miró a sus compañeros pensando las palabras correctas para animarlos.

-Guy, Bongo ¡vamos! ¿Cuándo se nos presentan oportunidades como esta?-

Sus amigos colocaron sus manos por debajo de sus barbillas y al rato negaron con la cabeza.

-Hey Marshall, ¿Y si buscas por los medios de tu tío? Después de todo, él es una persona con dinero, no sería nada difícil si conseguimos alguna ayuda de él- se le ocurrió al tecladista Bongo imaginándose de repente en un gran estadio repleto de personas.

El de cabello negro sonrió, ya se esperaba alguna mención como esa.

-Es cierto que el tio Simon es una persona influyente. Pero esto es algo nuestro chicos, tenemos que intentar de hacer propaganda con nuestro propio esfuerzo o si no, no nos llamaríamos Scream Kings-

El resto estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con el pensamiento del vocalista.

En ese momento Ashley codeó el brazo de su acompañante con actitud divertida.

-Vaya. Si me hubiesen dicho que habías hecho un monologo tan conmovedor, jamás lo hubiese creído-

Marshall miró al fantasma y le sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Puedes reírte todo lo que quieras. Aquella no era nuestra etapa de brillar-

-¿A no?-

-No. Aquel "chiste" como tú lo llamas, sobrepasó las barreras del año escolar- dijo el pelinegro con aires orgullosos.

-Si era tan bueno e histórico. ¿Por qué lo dejaste?-

La pregunta de la adolecente se sintió como un bombardeo de balas en el pecho. Marshall se quedó mudo. No supo que responder.

-¡Hola chicos!-

El pelinegro de repente escuchó una vos femenina bastante conocida. Se dio la vuelta dándose cuenta de quién podía tratarse.

Una chica de quince años de edad se hallaba al pie de la vereda del garaje. Llevaba una remera celeste, shorts azules, con unos zapatitos y unas medias blancas que alcanzaban hasta sus rodillas. Su cabello se lo podía comparar con el de Rapuncel, ya que era de un amarillo oro y le caía como una cascada hasta la cadera. Usaba un peculiar gorro blanco con orejas de conejo.

La chica tenía puestas las manos en su mochila y los saludó alegremente.

-Fionna- mencionó el fantasma de Marshall al mismo tiempo que su yo de quince años.

Lo más cómico fue, que ambos habían puesto cara de bobos. Ashley entonces le cerró la boca y lo observó entretenida.

-Cuidado, hay moscas-

Él entonces observó hacia otro lado, en verdad, la presencia de la chica seguía poniéndolo nervioso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el de cabello rapado mientras saludaba a su amiga con un beso en la mejilla.

-Pasaba por aquí un rato a ver como andaban chicos-

Los demás le correspondieron el saludo.

-Todo anda de maravilla. Porque veras, este nene que está a tu lado ¡Consiguió un lugar para que toquemos en el festival escolar!- dijo Kaila emocionada mientras le pasaba el papel a la rubia.

-¿En serio?- Fionna miró al pelinegro-¡Marshall eso es estupendo! Pero me sorprende que la Limonagria de la directora los haya dejado-

El grupo entero se rió. Marshall se rascó la nuca.

-Sí. Digamos que con una pequeña condición-

La rubia los analizó con la mirada y luego dio un resoplido dándose cuenta.

-¿Limpiar el gimnasio?-

-Exactamente-

El grupo continuó repasando algunos temas más hasta que llegó la hora de irse cada uno a su hogar.

-Muy bien grupo, nos veremos mañana en la escuela. Debemos descansar para limpiar, acuérdense- recalcó Marshall y al rato todos se despidieron.

Su amiga y él, caminaban por la calles dirigiéndose hacia la gran mansión, seguidos por los dos fantasmas.

-Oye Marshall ¿Y qué hay de esa nueva canción que estás componiendo?-

El chico de quince años se rió y admiró los ojos azules de la rubia.

-Bueno, lo he estado pensando y creí, que sería una buena idea cantarla contigo- mencionó de repente, esperando una respuesta de ella.

Fionna frunció el ceño y al rato abrió los ojos sin entender eso último.

-¿Conmigo?-

Marshall se detuvo para poder hablar mejor.

-Claro que si ¿con quién más? Vamos Fionna. Te oí cantar. Lo haces estupendo-

La rubia se impresionó y al momento elevó más su vos.

-Espera un momento. Que tu ¿me oíste? ¿Cuándo me oíste?-

El de cabello negro supo que de inmediato había metido la pata pero ya no hubo marcha atrás. La miró con un semblante cómico, mientras que en palabras temblorosas expresaba.

-¿Cuándo estabas en la ducha?-

-Que idiota- dijo esta vez Marshall mientras que Ashley comenzó a carcajear de una manera desquiciada.

Fionna se puso roja como un tomate, acto seguido, empezó a golpear la cabeza de su amigo.

-¡Eres un pervertido! ¿Lo savias?-

-Si si, lo sé- admitió él y al rato se rió- pero vamos, no puedes rechazar mi petición Fi-

-Mmmm…no lo sé. Tal vez lo piense-

Dijo ella haciéndose la interesada. Su amigo continuó sonriendo y al rato le quitó su gorro.

-Si no aceptas. Me quedo con tu gorro- dijo colocándoselo en su cabeza mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-¡Hey! No empieces de nuevo- ella intentó sacárselo, pero debido a la altura del chico, se le hiso imposible.

-Pobre heroína. Parece que el rey vampiro te volvió a ganar- mencionó el chico en forma burlona mientras se adelantaba a pasos apresurados para que ella no lo alcance.

-No estés tan seguro "vampirito"- le respondió imitando su vos mientras trataba de llegar al gorro estirando sus cortos brazos.

El muchacho levantó una ceja divertido.

-¿"Vampirito"? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así?-

-Desde ahora-

Ambos comenzaron el juego de siempre corriendo por las calles.

A Marshall se le dibujó una sonrisa, pero el momento duró poco, ya que al instante, vio pasar un auto que desgraciadamente le resultó conocido.

-Hay no, no, no- dijo él rechinando los dientes.

-Ho si, si, si- respondió Ashley sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

Al rato, Fionna se detuvo para contemplar el auto que pasó en al lado de ella y el cual se detuvo. A dentro del vehículo se hallaba nada menos que su más grande amor platónico, el chico de cabello rosa asomó su cara para saludarla alegremente.

-Genial, el principito chicle- se quejó Marshall mientras veía a su otro yo reaccionando de la misma forma y estaba seguro que había pensado lo mismo que él.

* * *

 **¡Guau! ¡Cuantas emociones! ¿Que pasarà? ¿Que pasara? Una pregunta ¿Se dieron cuenta quien era el primo de Alba en anterior capitulo no?**

 **Y ¿Que les pareciò? Esta mas que seguro que Marshall sufrirà mucho el los siguientes recuerdos jaja. Hasta a mi me dio pena lo que le sucediò a los padres de Finn y Fionna, pero si no hubiese pasado ¡no habria historia!**

 **Respondo a comentario.**

 **Zack: Me alegra mucho que mi historia te atrape. Espero que sigas leyendo ¡saludos!**

 **Muy bien, hasta acá llegò. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ¡nos vemos! Dejen comentarios si quieren**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Bueno. Primero que nada le devo una gran disculpa a la gente que estaba comenzando a leer este fanfic. Ya se que lo dejé a penas desde el principio de año y ya comenzaba a tener visitas. Pero este año se me complicó bastante, no solo por el colegio sino por otras cosas. Pero ahora que estoy ya libre voy a continuar y terminar esta historia como sea. Y aquellas personas que quieran seguir leyendo, estan mas que invitados, han de saber que subire mas seguido en la semana un par de capitulos mas así que aquí vamos!**

* * *

Capitulo 6

-¡Hola Gumball!- La rubia mas que feliz parecia entusiasmada con la aparición del muchacho de cabello rosa.

Marshall no se habia dado cuenta pero hacia rato que el conductor que manejaba el auto les habia tocado bosina para llamar su atención, lo que probocó que Fiona desviara su rostro y este se tornara completamente rojo reconociendo el automovil. El vidrio de la ventana desendió hasta que se asomó la cabeza de Gumball, como siempre olia a pastelillos y su cabello siempre estaba perfectamente arreglado, aquello dejó enbobada a la chica por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Gumball, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo mostrar, se dirigió a ambos adolecentes de forma gentil.

-Buenas tardes Fiona, que alegría encontrarte por aquí- en eso colocó su vista en el chico de cabello negro que se habia puesto al lado de su amiga con expresion neutra- ¿Como estás Marshall?-

Marshall sonrió engreidamente pero en vez de contestar metió rapidamente una de sus manos por la ventana de la puerta del auto y sacó un pequeño pastelito decorado delicadamente con fresas y mucha crema rosa.

-Vaya, se nota que eres todo un experto en postres- le dió un mordisco para luego arrojar lo que sobraba a la cara de Gumball- Yo estoy muy bien chicle ¿Que hay de ti? Oí que tus padres crearon una nueva vitamina para animales-

-He...si, aun no le hemos puesto nombre pero falta probar su funcionamiento- respondió el muchacho limpiandose el pequeño pastel de su rostro con expreción molesta pero conserbando las dotes de caballero que le inculcaron desde su nacimiento- Y por favor te agradecería que no desperdiciaras mis postres, justo ahora estaba en camino hacia el orfanato del Centro para llebarselos a los niños-

Aquel comentario no pudo evitar enfurecer a unos de los fantasmas que se habia quedado muy serca para obserbar la escena.

-¡Estoy mas que seguro que aquellos niños se conformarian con un pedazo de pan antes de dejarse envenenar por tus asquerosos postres estupido chicle!- El Marshall de veintiseis años yacía atras de los dos adolecentes que obserbaban el auto con ambas manos en la cintura mientras que la furia lo comia por dentro.

-Eso es algo maravilloso, harás feliz a muchos niños- declaró la rubia con ojos soñadores admirando la delicadeza con la que se referia Gumball al tocar aquellos temas sociales.

Este a todo esto se habia arreglado el peinado con un pequeño peine que sacó de su saco con total serenidad. Fionna habia notado una pequeña mancha de crema que le sobresalía en su pera, al parecer el chico se habia olvidado de limpiarse allí, asi que la rubia sacó un pañuelo de su mochila y se asercó a su amigo para limpiarla.

-¿Fiona? ¿Que pasa?- preguntó el chico un poco aturdido por el asercamiento de ella.

-Perdón, solo te estoy limpiando, un lindo rostro como el tuyo no puede estar manchado- Fiona se sintió morir en ese instante.

¿Como se le habia ocurrido decirle eso? ¿Que pensaria Gumball de ella? Tal vez ya se habia dado cuenta ¡Pero que tonta habia sonado! Pero el que habia quedado perplejo fue Marshall, por un momento se sintió como un completo idiota parado allí obserbando a quellos dos aparentando ser un linda y tierna pareja bajo el sol del atardecer. El no aparentaba ser mas que un espectador imaginandose que en cualquier momento habría un asercameinto de por medio.

El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza eliminando esos pensamientos de su mente. A todo esto el Marshall fanstasma junto a Ashley se colocaron en frente del chico para estudiar con detenimiento las deformaciones que sufria su cara al presenciar esa escena.

-Mirate, te quedaste helado- mencionó la de cabello blanco pasando una mano por el rostro de piedra del adolecente.

-¡¿Puedes parar de hacer eso?! Él no te ve así que detente-

Ashley abandonó su acción y colocó ambas manos en su cintura.

-Eso es lo que lo hace dibertido Marshi, admitelo, admite que te dibierte vamos- la chica comenzó a pelliscar las mejillas del pelinegro con el simple objetivo de molestarlo logrando que este la quitara de ensima.

-¡No! no me divierte, lo unico que quiero es que me lleves a ver otro de mis estupidos recuerdos para terminar con esto de una vez por todas-

-Huy, alguien esta molesto-

-¿Molesto? ¡Ja! ¿Y como quieres que esté? Si estoy ahí parado como una momia sin hacer nada-

-Te dieron celos, eso es todo-

-No, no, no confundas las cosas. Yo solo...solo estaba buscando y analisando la situación-

-Si, si claro, lo que tú digas-

El Marshall de quince años se rascó la cabeza algo incomodo dándose cuenta que su mejor amiga y el dulce principito se habian quedado un rato largo mirandose, asi que sin perder su actitud apoyó su espalda en el auto con toda seguridad dibujando una mueca cinica en sus labios.

-Vamos chicos, sean mas discretos ¿quieren? Los vecinos los pueden ver-

El chico no tardó en resivir un golpe en su hombro por parte de su amiga, quien al instante se alejó de un sonrrojado Gumball, ambos se habian puesto demasiado incomodos.

-¡Ese es mi chico!- Canturreó el fantasam de Marshall orgulloso de su yo del pasado.

-¿Q...que...que cosas dicen Marshall? Fi...Fio...Fiona y yo...solo...solo somos amigos- intentó de justificarse el de cabello rosa entre tartamudeos y largando cada tanto alguna risita, ajeno a todas las emociones que se le estaban acumulando a la rubia en aquel instante.

La chica queria estrangular a su amigo pero él solo se limito a sacarle la lengua y guiñarle el ojo.

Gumball estonces decidio cambiar de tema rapidamente con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Saben? cuando pasaba por aquí no pude evitar oir un horripilante sonido que perforó mis timpanos por completo -y continuó riendose- no entiendo como le pueden llamar "música" a eso del Rock-

Los dos adolecentes que hacia minutos se estaban dirigiendo gestos con las cara sufrieron un choque electrico, sobretodo Marshall. Miró con ojos furiosos el delicado rostro de Gumball y cambió su sonrisa a una mas macabra.

-Para tu información, aquel "horripilante" sonido era mí banda y no es mi culpa que tú no sepas apresiar lo que es la música de verdad amigo-

A Gumball pareció haberle caido el alma a los pies, con la cara un poco sorprendida observó a Fiona, quien le hacia señas indicandole que había caido muy bajo, pero aun así recobró la compostura.

-Ha...- hubo un silencio incomodo- tampoco es mi culpa que no te gusten mis maravillosas obras de arte- respondió con seguridad haciendo incapié a lo desagradable que le parecian sus postres al de cabello negro.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso Gumball...?- Marshall estaba a punto de hablar pero rapidamente fue interrumpido por Fiona, la chica se habia puesto a aplaudir ansiosa para alivianar la tención.

-¡Muy bien! Me parece genial que los amigos compartan sus diferentes intereses, lo que me lleba a una gran idea que podremos poner en practica si todos trabajamos juntos-

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas confusas.

-¿Una idea?- preguntaron al unisono como un coro ensayado.

La chica suspiró ondo ¿Como habian llegado a esa situacion? No importaba lo que pasara, siempre terminaba en conflictos por culpa de Marshall. Un poco mas tranquila por haberles llamado la atención, colocó sus brasos por detras de su espalda y caminó de un lado a otro como si se tratara de la jefa de alguna compania de eventos.

-Es algo en lo que estuve pensando hace tiempo. Pero, se los diré junto con los demas, asi que haran a un lado sus diferencias por un tiempo- ella pudo notar las mirada de hielo que sus amigos le dedicaron en ese momento- Vamos, estoy segura que esto beneficiará tanto a uno como el otro-

Palmeó las cabezas de los aturdidos adolecentes esperando sus respuestas.

-Bueno...- Gumball revisó su reloj de muñeca- Debo irme ahora, he... si dices que es algo que nos beneficiará avisame luego- antes de cerrar la ventana se dirigió al pelinegro- adios Marshall- dijo serio.

-Nos vemos Gumball- respondió el chico dibujando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

En cuanto el auto arrancó ambos chicos lo saludaron, claro que la rubia fue la que se mantuvo con el brazo lebantado hasta que Gumball se perdió por las calles. Su amigo la obserbó atentamente, ella traia esa cara de felicidad, mantenia la boca bien abierta mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban aun mas rojas. El chico entonces le cerró la mandibula conserbando su buen humor.

-Un poco más y ya babeas Fi- comentó burlón probocando que su amiga se enojara.

Una vez que la chica sesó con el saludo, utilizó su puño para golpear nuevamente el brazo izquierdo de Marshall probocandole dolor a este.

-¿Por que siempre lo haces?-

Él lebanto una ceja confundido.

-¿Hacer qué?-

Fiona puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar.

-Lo de siempre, me encuentro con Gumball, charlamos, tu sacas un tema incómodo y luego sacan otro tema para terminar peleando-

Marshall había comenzado a caminar cinco pasos detras de ella, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon pero antes le arrojó el gorro a su amiga algo molesto.

-Fi, tu sabes que no pretendo arruinar tus sueños con tu amor platonico pero si quieres mi consejo, yo te diria que vayas apurando tu declaración, ese chicle ni siquiera se da cuenta de tus sentimientos, nosé parece algo tonto-

Ella entonces se detuvo haciendo que Marshall se chocara con su espalda, la chica se dió buelta para tenerlo cara a cara.

-¿Y cuales serian tus razones para considerarlo tonto?-

Y nuevamente el rostro de Fiona consiguió aturdirlo por unos brebes segundos dando paso a un nuevo silencio incomodo en el que el chico se habia quedado mudo. Nunca le habia agradado Gumball siempre le habia caido pésimo, pero tampoco lograba encontrar algo que justificara su enojo hacia él.

-No, ¡Espera! ¡Alto! ¡Pausa!-

El fantasma de Marshall Lee ya se encontraba sufriendo demasiado con aquellas conversaciones tan melosas. Ashley al notar eso chasqueó sus dedos y derrepente el tiempo se congeló al igual que los personajes y todo a su alrededor.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- preguntó ella mientras caminaba al rededor de la pareja.

-¿Y todavia lo preguntas? Este no soy yo. Me haces ver como todo un sentimental. Estoy seguro que todo esto está editado, como las palabras anteriores. ¿Sabes? Muestres lo que me muestres no cambiaran nada, asi que solo estas perdiendo tu tiempo-

Ashey frunció el seño, era la primera vez que Marshall la veia hacerlo. La chica se asercó peligrosamente a él para luego largar un suspiro.

-Mmmm...Estoy comenzando a creer que hasta ahora, todo lo que has visto te lo tomas a chiste ¿o me equivoco?- al ver que el muchacho no respondia confirmó todas sus inquietudes. La chica colocó su mano por debajo de su barvilla para pensar con mayor claridad, golpeó la palma de sumano con la otra una vez que se le vino una idea a la mente.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Nesecitarás algo más fuerte!- se asercó peligrosamente a Marshall conserbando la sonrisa y probocando un suave temblor en el pelinegro- Tu no te preocupes, esto durará unas horas-

-¿Que? ¿A que te refieres con...?-

Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que la de cabello blanco abofetió su cara fuertemente haciendo que Marshall comenzara a ver todo negro y se desvaneciera al instante.

* * *

Devian de ser las once de la noche y la nieve habia sesado, aun asi, la mansión del tio Simon yacia intacta, era como si cada ladrillo, cada estructura hallara sido fabricada por angeles, una gruesa capa blanca la cubría, dándole un aspecto puro. Aunque, en su interior parecia reinar mas la locura que la paz. Hacia algunas horas atrás, Finn habia comenzado su plan de juegos logrando que el grupo entero se armara una coreografia chistosa. Jacke se habia encargado de los tragos mientras que las chicas preparaban la pista de baile. Estaba muy animado, sobretodo porque habia logrado ir el primo de Alba, el muchacho había aparecido en la mitad del dia junto con Fiona, por su puesto que lo habian resivido amablemente y le mostraron todos los lugares que componian la mansión, parecia ser un chico agradable, además, no habia podido evitar oir algunas conversaciones entre Mora Y Cardina, aparentemente querian emparejarlo con su hermana. No le desagradaba la idea aunque conociendo como era Fiona dudaba mucho que ella le prestara atención, ultimamente su hermana no estaba interesada en mantener ningun tipo de relación, lo que le extrañaba.

Pero lo que mas le habia llamado la atención fue la ausencia de Marshall Lee en casi la mitad del dia, aunque aquello era lo menos importante para el resto,devido a que su amigo lamentablemente se habia ganado el papel de "insoportable" y "sínico" en el grupo. Si le molestaba convivir con ellos no le veia nada de malo en que se fuera, Finn tampoco lo obligaria a quedarse, por un momento había pensado en aquella posibilidad al no encontrarlo en toda la casa, pero le parecia raro que su auto aun siguiera estacionado al frente de la mansión. Algo vastante sospechoso.

Tuvo que apagar la perrilla de gas por un momento al darse cuenta que faltaba madera para la chimenea. Avisó a los demas que saldría a buscar un poco de leña para el fuego.

El rubio tuvo que abrigarse mucho devido a la baja temperatura. La nieve era demasiado espesa, salió con una linterna y caminó lo mas rapido que el ambiente le permitía hasta encontrar la gran torre de madera. Pero al avanzar unos cuantos metros no pudo evitar notar algo, parecia una sombra. La figura estaba en el principio del bosque, al llamarle la antención alumbró un poco para ver de que se trataba, casi se quedó sin aire.

-¿Marshall?-

Finn corrió hacia su amigo, sin duda era él, era Marshall. El muchacho de cabello negro parecía perdido, en cuanto el rubio lo tocó se dió cuenta que tenia los ojos cerrados ¿A caso era sonámbulo? Lo escuchó decir algunos murmullos sin entenderlo del todo.

-¡Hey Marshall!- Pasó su mano por el frente de su cara- ¿Estás bien?- al no oir respuesta le iluminó la cara-¡Marshall!-

En aquel instante el pelinegro parpadeó y abrió los ojos de golpe encontrandose con una luz cegadora, el chico se cubrió la cara y cayó en la nieve pegando alaridos.

-¡No por favor alejate de mi! ¡Dejame tranquilo Ashley!-

Finn aturdido se agachó y lo llamó para calmarlo sin entender porqué su amigo se hallaba en el medio del bosque, de noche y con diez grados bajo cero.

-Hey Marshall tranquilo, soy yo, soy Finn-

Marshall tardó un par de segundos hasta reconocer al rubio, agudizó un poco la vista y lo reconoció al fin.

-¿Finn?- el rubio asintió. Marshall se refregó los ojos y miró para todas partes- ¿En donde...donde estoy?-

-Eso mismo quisiera preguntarte amigo. ¿Que haces aqui? Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados- por un momento se sintió mal por haber dicho lo ultimo, ya que el unico que lo habia estado buscando habia sido él.

-Así que...-Marshall apenas pudo incorporarse sentandose en la helada nieve-¿Volví? ¿Todo fue un sueño?-

Al no oir respuesta de su confundido amigo Marshall logró esbosar una sonrisa aliviado.

-Si, fue un sueño- y en eso se desmayó cayendo nuevamente como un plomo.

Finn entre sorprendido y asustado salió a buscar ayuda. En cuanto avisó al grupo, los demas no podian creerlo.

Entre Jacke y Gumball ayudaron al rubio a llebar Marshall aun inconsiente al la casa. Lo colocaron en un sillón e intentaron reanimarlo. Todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos, sobretodo Fiona, quien colocó una mano en la cara del chico, estaba completamente helado.

-¿Que le habrá pasado?- Pregutó Mora algo preocupada al verlo en ese estado.

-No tengo idea. ¿Dijiste que lo encontraste entre los arboles?- interrogó Alba a un aturdido Finn que en ese momento junto a Jacke colocaron unos paños mojados en agua caliente en el rostro de Marshall.

-Si, no tengo idea de como llegó allí. Tal vez sea sonámbulo-

Fionna lo miró lebantando una ceja.

-¿Me estas diciendo que todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente se la pasó perdido por el bosque?-

-Puede ser una posibilidad- aseguró Alba asercandose un poco al pelinegro.

Poco a poco Marshall comenzó a recobrar los sentidos, al abrir los ojos solo se encontró con sombras borrosas que lo estaban mirando, tenia que combrobar si todo lo que estaba viendo era real, así que extendió una de sus manos y tocó lo primero que encontró. Todos los allí presentes dieron un paso hacia atras demasiado asustados, devido a que Marshall, aún en su estado inconciente, le estaba tocando un pecho a Alba. La chica se quedó en shock por unos brebes segundos hasta que cacheteó al de cabello negro quitando su mano.

-¡QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE IDIOTA! ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A TOCARME!?-

La pelirroja estaba dispuesta a seguirlo golpeando pero Finn tuvo que intervenir calmandola.

-Si, definitivamente estoy de vuelta- contestó Marshall tocandose la sona del golpe. Luego se dio cuenta que todos lo estaban mirando -¿Que?-

-He... no sé, dinos tú, estuviste desaparecido la mitad del dia- habló Fiona con los brasos cruzados, sabia que no era la unica a la que le habia llamado la atencion su repentina aparicion.

En ese presiso momento Bmo se lanzó a él enbolbiéndolo con una frasada.

-¡Marshall! Que bueno que estas bien. Aun me tienes que seguir adiestrando en todo aquello que implica el coqueteo y demas-

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la sala a hacer algo productivo.

Despues de media hora, el ambiente se encontraba mas calmado. Habian puesto musica y servido bebidas calientes. El grupo ya se habia dispersado, solo unos pocos se quedaron a ver como andaba Marshall. Él a todo esto, logró incorporarse sin dejar de agradeser al universo el haber vuelto a su tiempo. En su mente estaba especulando que lo que vivió devio de haber sido una pesadilla, o alusinaciones producidas por el alcohol. Tardó un poco en relajarse ya que la sensación y escalofrío aun seguian presentes. Solo logró calmarse en cuanto Bmo le trajo una taza de chocolate caliente.

-¿Asi esta bien Marshall?-

-No, Bmo, no esta bien, ¡Está genial!- de un trago consiguió basiar la mitad de la taza- ¿Quieres que te de un consejo? Es bueno alejarse de los licores por algun tiempo, no quisieras terminar como yo- y lanzó algunas risotadas al aire.

-Parece que ya regresaste- comentó Finn algo aliviado.

El rubio a todo esto desvió sus ojos hacia la pelirroja que aún estaba lanzando llamas y maldiciendo el nombre del pelinegro en la cosina, saludó educadamente a los demas y se dirigió a donde se hallaba ella para continuar calamandola, despues de todo no desaprovechaba una oportunidad.

Marshall se sentía vivir nuevamente, estaba tan contento consigo mismo que no tardó en ponerse de pie y caminar por las salas para nuevamente verles las mascaras a los demas. Savia perfectamente que no lo habian extrañado y les molestaba su presencia, así que tampoco les daría el lujo de burlarse de él a sus espaldas.

Pero no se dió cuenta que una figura tenebrosa lo estaba obserbando desde afuera de la casa y no se trataba de ningun fantasma.

-Vaya...parece que alguien está disfrutando su vida- la figura lanzó una risa maniatica- creo que ya encontré con que dibertirme-

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Que les pareció? Esta mas por decir que esta historia no va a ser del todo comica. Nop señor. Creo que ya es hora que aparesca el verdadero villano de esta trama jaja pero solo el tiempo lo dirá. Saludos a todos!**


End file.
